To comfort one another
by CCSobsession
Summary: Tomoyo goes to England, seeking a new life without memories. When she gets there, she sees an old friend (E+T!) chap 6 up ^_^
1. Some old friends

To comfort one another 

By: CCSobsession

  
  


Notes: Tomoyo and everybody else are around 24 years old.

  


Disclaimer: I do not own CCS so before I collpase from sniffling, here is the fanfic!

  
  


________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you sure you want to leave Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked again. She cried as she hugged her best friend with the violet eyes and hair.

"Yes, there are too many painful memories here," Tomoyo replied softly. 'Of you...'

"I'll miss you soooo much Tomoyo-chan!!!!! Don't go!!!" Sakura cried out again. She didn't want to let her friend go to England!

"I'll miss you too," Tomoyo said. "Its just that...I want to go to the fashion boutiques there to work," she lied. She looked over at the brown-haired youth that was her best friend's husband. "Take good care of her, Li-kun," she mouthed silently.

"May Flight 112 passengers to England please approach the gate," a voice announced.

"Well, that is my cue, I'll miss you Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"We'll come visit as soon as possible!!" Sakura said, trying to act cheerful. "Won't we, Syaoran!" She backed up to her husband and waved.

"Syanora, Sakura-chan, Li-kun," Tomoyo said softly, tears coming to her eyes.

"Syanora, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said sadly. She buried her head in Syaoran's shoulder, weeping.

"Syanora, Daidouji-san," Syaoran said. "I will take good care of her, Daidouji-san, forever. Just like you' he mouthed back to her.

Tomoyo smiled and turned her back to ascend onto the plane.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We have arrived in England, may all First Class passengers please descend from the plane," the pilot's voice sounded. Tomoyo rubbed her eyes, and prepared to go to a new land with no memories for her, England.

Tomoyo got off the plan, and then she was flagged down by a brown haired girl with cheery eyes. "Tomoyo-chan!!! Okari!! (sp?)" she said genkily.

"Who are you?" Tomoyo asked quietly. She looked familiar, so so familiar.

"It's me, Nakuru!!" the girl said loudly. "Can't ya remember me, Tomoyo-chan!"

"OHH!! NAKURU-SAN!! How did you know I was going to be here!!" she said, suddenly remembering. Then, she remembered the handsome English boy that had lived in Tomoeda for a short while. 'So much for new memories'

"Master informed me!" Nakuru replied.

"Konnichiwa, Daidouji-san," Eriol said softly.

"Konnichiwa, Hiiragizawa-kun! How did you know I was coming here?" Tomoyo asked.

"I still can see visions from the future," Eriol replied.

"Ahh...you've changed so much," Tomoyo said. The once cute boy she had known had transformed into a handsome man. He still had the blue hair, the glasses, but something seemed manly about him. (a/n: Yet, he still had those kawaii bangs!)

"You've changed so much as well," Eriol said to her. The woman had an essence about her that was astounding. She was, a goddess of being beautiful, like Aphrodite.

"You have to stay over for the night, ok ok?!?!" Nakuru encouraged. "She can, right Eriol-sama!"

"Of course..." Eriol said cheerfully. "I haven't talked to you for a long time, and would like to know what has been happening in Tomoeda."

Even at the mention of the name, Tomoeda, Tomoyo's face sadded. She remembered that her best-friend, Sakura, was married. She had loved Sakura more than a friend, yes, but she was to happy for happiness to let it out.

Noticing the sad look on her face, he said, "Or we can talk about other things!" Eriol said enthusiasitically. 'Still said about Sakura-san I guess,' he thought to himself. 'I'll make her feel better.'

"I'd love to come, Hiiragizawa-kun! If it isn't intruding..." Tomoyo said softly.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Nakuru said, unaware of the sad and serious atmosphere.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"That was a wonderful meal, Hiiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo complimented, wiping her mouth delicately.

"Arigato," Eriol said. 'She still looks sad'

"You MUST stay the night, onegai!?" Nakuru said happily."She wont' stay the night with you around," Spinel cut in.

"Shut up Suppi-chan!! Where's the sugar bowl???" Nakuru said evilly.

"Who's Suppi-chan? And I hit the sugar bowl!" Spinel replied.

"..." Tomoyo still wondered how they could be warriors and be so childish.

"So...Daidouji-san, are you willing to stay over? The Engliand hotels here are very far away, and it would be nice," Eriol said.

"Don't worry...I-I-....*yawn* I'm not that tired," Tomoyo said sleeplily.

"Are you sure?" Eriol said."Yes," Tomoyo said firmly.

"Well, let's talk a little while before you leave, ok?" Eriol asked quietly.

"Suppi-chan, I want you to see my new dress!!" Nakuru said suddenly.

"I don't wanna see-" Spinel started complaining but Nakuru grabbed him and ran upstairs.

"Of course, I haven't seen you for a long time, Hiiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo replied.

"Please, call me Eriol-kun," Eriol requested.

"Ok, then you can call me Tomoyo-san," Tomoyo said, smiling for the first time.

"So, Tomoyo-san, what brings you to England?" Eriol asked.

"A new life, new memories," Tomoyo replied, going back to her depressed state. "How's Mizuki-sensei?"

Eriol noted that she was still sad, but remembering the name of his beloved was too much. "Kaho...Kaho...passed away," he said softly. He remembered the day, and he would cry about it every so often.

"Gomen...I didn't mean to bring her up," Tomoyo said worriedly.

"No...what comes...comes," Eriol said, fighting the tears rising.

"Gomen...I know how you feel," Tomoyo said suddenly, with tears streaming down her cheeks. She let out all the pain that had happened over the years, unknowingly caused by her dear Sakura-chan.

"I-I-...I-..." Tomoyo cried more and more. Eriol felt pity for her, and took her in his arms.

"It seems neither of us were meant to be truly happy with the ones we love," Eriol said wisely. Soon, his own tears got the better of him...

"But we are here, to comfort each other," Tomoyo finished.

After a few minutes, Tomoyo fell asleep in Eriol's arms. Eriol chuckled, 'not staying here, eh?' He slowly took her up in his arms, and brought her to his room. She laid Tomoyo down on her bed, briefly looking at her angelic beauty. Shaking his head, he went down to go to sleep on couch downstairs.

Tomoyo woke up in the middle of the night, suddenly shaken. She was having a horrible dream where Syaoran had killed Sakura. She sat up, and noticed the rich blue covers that were around her. She noted that all the pictures around them were with Kaho and Eriol together. They looked so serene, so beautific. The pictures were endless and she looked at the beauty of each of them. In the room, there were also pictures drawn by Eriol of gardens, forests, and of course, Kaho. She suddenly realized she was thirsty and she decided to go downstairs to get something to drink. 'Eriol-kun was always understanding...' she thought to herself, remembering what had happened previously.

She descended the stairs quietly, and as she passed bedrooms, she heard Nakuru moaning, "Touya-kun..." and Spinel Sun muttering the words, "Octopus balls, all mine!" Tomoyo chuckled...they were still the same guardians as before. She passed the living room and noticed that Eriol was sleeping there. Without his glasses, he looked incredibly cute and childish. Somehow, he was sleeping in a very funny position. His bangs hugged his face cutely, and he looked so serene. He had kicked off his blankets, and Tomoyo went up and put them back on.

"Tomoyo-san?" Eriol said sleepily.

"Hai, Eriol-kun? Did I wake you up?" she asked.

"Iie, I was born to do that, to sense when others are near me..." he replied assuredly. He sat up and said, "What brings you here?"

"I thought I would get something to drink, I had a bad dream," Tomoyo answered.

"Ahh...feel free to use anything in my manor, you are of course, a very dear friend," he said courteously.

"Arigato," Tomoyo said. She got up and got water. When she returned, Eriol was fast asleep again, still with no blankets.

Tomoyo sighed, and put the blankets on him. He really did look very cute when he was alseep! She hesitantly brushed the bangs out of his eyes.

"Tomoyo-san...don't leave!" Eriol said suddenly, very childishly.

Tomoyo opened her eyes wide, what was wrong? Eriol sat up and said, "My-my dream...I had...a...dream...Kaho...didn't die...she left me on purpose, by faking her death...and it was true!" Eriol sobbed.

"It's only a dream," Tomoyo reassured him.

"Iie, all my dreams come true..." he said dejectedly. "After all this time, I've been pining after somebody who left me on purpose?"

"Eriol-kun, at least she cared enough not to break it off directly," she tried to assure him again but he turned away.

"This hurts me even more..." he suddenly started to cry. Tomoyo sat down quickly, and Eriol hugged her, "she left me, she left me..."

Tomoyo didn't know what to do except hold Eriol in her arms, comforting him through the night. As dawn approached, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


So...how'd ya like it!? There's more to come...I just don't like one-shot fanfics!! ^___^ R+R onegai???


	2. Tomoyo's new job

To comfort one another

  
  


By: CCSobsession

"KAWAII!!!" screamed Nakuru, observing Tomoyo and Eriol asleep. 

"Nani!?! AHHH!!" Tomoyo shouted as she woke up. She jumped off the cough blushing. "Gomen nasai Eriol-kun." 

"Its ok," Eriol replied, talking in a gentlemanly way. Inside though, his heart was beating very quickly, that was really scary!! He was also very embarassed that Nakuru had caught them sleeping on the same couch in each other's arms. 

"KAWAII!!" Nakuru screamed again. "Are you going to marry Eriol-sama, Tomoyo Hiiragizawa-sama!?" 

"Iie...its nothing like that Nakuru-san," Tomoyo said rushingly. "We just fell asleep when we were talking, thats all." 

"Ok Tomoyo-sama, I made breakfast so come on!" Nakuru shouted, not listening to Tomoyo. "Come on come on!" 

"Hai, let's go Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said, still blushing. Eriol stood up and held out his arm, and Tomoyo took it laughing. 

Eriol whispered in Tomoyo's ear, "You might wanna watch out for Nakuru's cooking by the way. Its quite dangerous!" Tomoyo opened her eyes wide, acting scared, then laughed. Nakuru turned around and asked, "What are you guys laughing about?" 

"Nothing!" Tomoyo said, still giggling. 

"C'mon tell me! And you guys'll love my specially made pancakes! I made the recipe!" Nakuru said genkily. 

"Own re..ci..pe?" Eriol said fearfully. He had had enough horrible experiences with her cooking, as did Spinel. 

"Yup, you'll LOVE IT!" Nakuru shouted. She led them to the kitchen and pushed them into seats at a table. She then handed them both a plate of pancakes. 

Tomoyo looked at them, and gingerly sliced up a piece, and put it in her mouth. It tasted just like candy, except it was a LOT more sugary. "Nakuru-san, just a suggestion," she ventured. 

"Yes?" Nakuru replied. 

"A little less sugar. It may taste delightful at first, but an overdose of sugar is truly not good for you stomach," she said. 

Nakuru slowly nodded and said, "But I like seeing Suppi-chan get drunk with sugar!!!" Right at that moment, Spinel flew in. 

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Eriol-sama, Tomoyo-san, Ruby Moon," Spinel said sleepily. "What's for breakfast?" 

"Pancakes," Eriol answered. Spinel nodded and sat down on the table. He took some of Eriol's, and plopped it in his mouth. "By Ruby Moon by the way," Eriol added, a little bit too late. 

"RUBY MOON!?!?!?!" Spinel shouted. "NOOOO!! I ALREADY SWALLOWED IT!!" Then, Spinel's cheeks got really pink, and Spinel started bouncing off of the walls again. "MOORE MORE!!!!" Nakuru grinned, grabbed a pan full of pancakes, and started chasing Spinel and shoving them down his throat. 

"…Tomoyo-san, here is my average morning," Eriol said tiredly. Tomoyo laughed a little, and said, "Quite interesting indeed." 

"How about we go out and get ourselves a real breakfast? I'm sure Ruby Moon won't mind since she is kinda of busy right now," he suggested. "Besides, we can talk a little bit more." 

"Sure, that would be delightful," Tomoyo, said smiling. She did have to admit, Nakuru's pancakes were little too sugary to be a breakfast. "But first, I think I'm going to get dressed," she said. She remembered suddenly that she was still in her night gown and quickly went upstairs to change. 

Eriol nodded, "And I also need to change as well!" He went upstairs into his own room when suddenly Tomoyo tapped his shoulder. 

"Uh…where is my luggage by chance?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Oh, I think I placed it in my room," Eriol said. 

"Then may I use your room first?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Of course, ladies always first!" he said courteously. 

Tomoyo giggled and went into Eriol's room. She searched the room until she found her pile of baggage. She quickly changed and told Eriol he could have his room back. 

* * *

At the Café…

Tomoyo and Eriol sat down across from each other, and they called the waiter. When the waiter came over, they both requested a sandwich and milk (A/N: Yup, that's my version of a scrumptious breakfast ^______^). After the waiter brought it over, they began some small talk and slowly ate their breakfast. 

"So, what are you going to do here in England Tomoyo-san?" Eriol asked. "I'm going to some English fashion boutiques, and I hope I can get a job as a fashion designer there. I brought some samples of my clothing for them to inspect of course," Tomoyo told Eriol. 

"Is that so? I have a friend who works in an English boutique quite close to here! Do you want to go there, its worth a shot," Eriol suggested.

"Of course! I just need a job," Tomoyo said. 

"Then we'll go after we finish breakfast, is that all right with you?" Eriol asked. "Of course! That'll be great!" Tomoyo said gleefully. She didn't expect to have such luck to find a fashion boutique. "But we have to go back to your manor and get the sample clothing, ok?" 

"Of course, and I know you will get the job, your designs are quite beautiful," Eriol complimented. 

"Not really, everybody said they were, but they always lacked "the spark", I suppose one could call it. They just didn't click in my mind as a masterpiece, but just a piece of clothing. I hope here I can find "the spark"," Tomoyo said seriously, munching on her sandwich. 

"Well, England is indeed a new place for you, and you will definitely have tons of new memories and friends. I'm sure that you will find "the spark" here, if you didn't find it in Tomoeda (sp?)," Eriol assured her. He took another bite of his sandwich, and drank the rest of his milk. 

"Exactly," Tomoyo said calmly, finishing off her sandwich. "I really do hope I can find "the spark" here, since everything here is so new and different!" She smiled a joyful smile and observed the people bustling about around them. "Eriol-kun…I never asked you, what do you do as a job?" 

"Me? Well, I do tons of jobs. I mainly do paintings, and self-portraits. Sometimes, when I'm bored, I do designing in clothing as well, it's a small hobby of mine in fact," Eriol answered nonchalantly. 

"Really? Don't you ever think of settling down on just one job?" Tomoyo asked curiously. 

"Well, when Clow Read died, he made sure that I would never need any money in this life, so I would have been free to concentrate on Sakura's tests and what-not. But since I am finished with that, I find doing jobs for leisure and amusement quite interesting. Here and there, I just do as I please. I earn money of course, and I donate it to orphanages," Eriol explained. 

"You are very kind to donate your earned money to orphanages Eriol-kun!!! Very kind indeed!" Tomoyo exclaimed. 

"I have no need for the money, and orphans need it a lot more than me," he said shortly. "Whenever I pass orphanages, I see the pain that they suffer through, without love, without food, without a lot of things. I just wish I could make their lives a little easier. Now, let's go home so we can get your sample clothing for the boutique, shall we?" Eriol said, changing the subject. 

"By all means, of course! Do you think I really can get a job as a fashion designer Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked anxiously. 

"Of course Tomoyo-san. Your gift is sewing, if you haven't noticed already. And from what I have seen at the boutique, your clothing shall soon outshine them all," he said encouragingly. Eriol then paid the bill, and together the two left to Hiiragizawa manor. 

* * *

"I'm so nervous!!" Tomoyo whispered to Eriol. The young woman's skin was paler than ever, and her eyes were filled with worry. 

"Don't worry Tomoyo-san, you will do fine!" Eriol whispered back. "After all, the sample clothing that we chose is magnificently done!" 

"Arigato Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said gladly. Eriol was always there to comfort her, be it in love or in fashion boutiques nowadays. 

"Your welcome, all I'm doing is telling you the true though," he said back. Then he stood up and he greeted a tall brown-haired lady. "Jane! How nice to see you again." 

"Hello Eriol! I haven't seen you for a long time as well, what brings you to my fashion boutique?" Jane replied. Jane was a tall beauty, with her hair up in a bun. She wore fashionable clothing indeed, and her eyes were a deep shade of blue. 

"I have brought a friend with me that I think has great promises of being a fashion designer! Her name is Tomoyo Daidouji, and she is right here with me!" Eriol said as he introduced Tomoyo. "She is Japanese, and her designs are very in fashion if you ask me. And oh yes, this is Jane Goodstein. She is the owner of this fashion boutique, and she's a very nice lady." 

"Hello Ms. Daidouji, a pleasure to meet you," Jane said kindly. 

"Thank you for meeting with me, Ms. Goodstein. Please pardon my rusty English, it isn't exactly my best language. Here are some humble samples of clothing that I make," Tomoyo said shyly, handing over the samples of clothing. 

Jane took the clothing from Tomoyo and inspected it carefully. The clothing showed that Tomoyo was experienced with the needle and had a fine taste in cloth as well. "Ms. Daidouji, this clothing is simply marvelous! The colors contrast perfectly, and your style of sewing is magnificent and unique! I would be honored if you were to work in my boutique!" Jane said excitedly. The clothing Tomoyo had produced would definitely be a big hit in England. 

"Thank you so much for your kindness Ms. Goodstein!" Tomoyo said joyfully. 

"Please, any friend of Eriol's must call me Jane, and in turn may I call you Tomoyo?" Jane asked. 

"Of course Jane! I will enjoy working here at this boutique," Tomoyo said smiling. 

"See Tomoyo-san! I told you Jane would like your work," Eriol told Tomoyo. 

"Likes her work? No! I LOVE HER WORK!" Jane said enthusiastically. "Her original designs and awesome taste of color will definitely bring her far in the fashion world. Don't you agree Eriol?" 

"Oh yes, I definitely agree," Eriol responded, grinning towards Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo blushed and said, "Thank you, but I don't think I am that talented. I am just glad my work is surpassable." 

"You must start right away! I'm sure your clothing will be selling like hotcakes in no time," Jane continued. 

"Well Tomoyo-san, I must leave you to go to work now. How about we all have lunch together at the café. The one with the delicious sandwiches? (The one where they had breakfast) Say, around noon?" Eriol suggested. 

"Of course, do you agree Tomoyo?" Jane said. 

"Oh yes, that would be delightful!" Tomoyo said, smiling. 

"Well then I'm off! Good-bye to the both of you, and see you at lunch!" Eriol said. Then he exited the building and went off to whatever work he felt like doing today. 

"Now Tomoyo, you must get started. Is it ok if I put your clothing up for display right now? I'm sure many people will like it!" Jane told Tomoyo. 

"Thank you very much, and that would be quite kind of you, displaying my clothing! Thank you very much indeed!" Tomoyo said happily. "I would like to show you some more designs I was thinking about from my sketchbook that I had brought with me, would you like to see them afterwards?" Jane nodded her head violently. 

"I will meet you in that room over there," Jane said as she pointed to a backroom brightly lit. "I will be back as soon as I put these beautiful clothing up for display." 

* * *

At the café during lunch…

"Eriol! We're here!" Jane shouted at the blue-haired man seated at a table. The man stood up and quickly smiled. He waved back and shouted hello. 

"Come over here, we can start eating lunch!" he shouted. 

"Let's go Tomoyo," Jane said smiling. 

"Of course," Tomoyo said. She and Jane walked up to the table and sat down. "Konnichiwa Eriol-kun," Tomoyo greeted. 

"Konnichiwa Tomoyo-san," Eriol replied. "So what do we feel like eating today?" "I don't know what exactly is the menu today!" Jane said grinning. "Let's ask the waiter what's the special." Jane called over a waiter and they found out the special today was a "variety of assorted sandwiches". All three agreed on ordering them for lunch. The waiter took their order and left. 

"So Tomoyo, how did you ever become so good in fashion design? I can't believe my luck to be able to have somebody as talented as you working in my boutique. You are a genius at sewing!" Jane complimented. The waiter then came back with their order of sandwiches and they ate as they talked. 

"Well, it was a hobby of mine back in Japan. I used to sew costumes for my friends to wear," Tomoyo explained. Her eyes darkened remembering Sakura and Syaoran, but she kept her smile pasted on her face. 

"Really? That's really interesting. But I can't believe that some other fashion people haven't already discovered your talent!" Jane complimented again. 

"Well…I just didn't want to tell anybody I did fashion design I guess. I designed some clothing for my plays at my school, that's all. Nothing really public," Tomoyo explained. 

"Ahh…I see. So how did you meet Eriol?" Jane asked. "Well Eriol-kun had come to Tomoeda for awhile, and we just met each other since we were in the same class. After he came back here, we kept in touch through some letters. And when I arrived in England, I met him by chance at the airport!" Tomoyo said smiling. 

"Yes, it was quite by chance," Eriol said grinning mysteriously. 

"Oh my goodness, we have to get back to work now!" Jane said sadly. "Maybe we can talk more later." 

"Yes, that would be wonderful. Oh yes, Tomoyo-san, you must stay again for the night. I'm sure Nakuru-san will still want to talk to you and everything! And it would be indeed our pleasure," Eriol suggested. "And all three of us can have dinner together tonight perhaps." 

"Oh, thank you so much Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo said gleefully. After arriving in England, she hadn't had much of a chance to get a place to stay at the moment. "And I would love having dinner with you and Jane tonight." 

"Oh, I'd love to go for dinner tonight…but I really can't. My husband and I are really buried under taking care of our baby right now," Jane said sadly. "I wish I could, maybe some other time?" 

"Yes, some other time," Eriol said wistfully. 

"Well we really have to go now Tomoyo, see you later Eriol ok?" Jane said. "Yes, let's go back to work. Jaa Eriol-kun, and I'll meet you at Hiiragizawa manor after my work is done," Tomoyo said. 

"Oh no Tomoyo-san, I'll pick you up. I'm not sure if you know the way to my house," Eriol said grinning. Tomoyo realized this as well and nodded. 

"Ok, well jaa!" Tomoyo said. Then she and Jane left to go back to work. 

* * *

Later that night… "Eriol-kun, thank you for showing me around England!" Tomoyo said happily. While they drove to the restaurant Eriol had pointed out some sights and places that were "quite enjoyable to his taste". 

"Hardly my dear," Eriol said graciously. "And here we are!" 

"This place is truly elegant," Tomoyo said looking at the restaurant they had just arrived at. 

"Well indeed the best for my friend!" Eriol said, stepping out of the car. He then opened Tomoyo's door and they entered the restaurant together. 

They sat down at a table where they could view the city outside and Big Ben. They ordered and began talking again. 

"England is truly a beautiful place," Tomoyo commented. "It is very busy too if I do say so myself." 

"Oh yes indeed. It is definitely not as quiet as Tomoeda, but its quite beautiful and busy," Eriol replied. 

"Oh and Eriol-kun, I apologize for falling asleep on the couch last night, I must have really bothered you," Tomoyo said in embarrassment, suddenly remembering she had woken up in his arms this morning. 

"Not at all, you must have been extremely tired from your journey, I quite understand," Eriol said graciously. He also was a little embarrassed what had happened previously. Then he also remembered why he was asleep that way, Kaho. Involuntarily a tear slid down his cheek. 

"What's wrong Eriol-kun!?" Tomoyo said alarmed. She then also remembered he had cried last night because of Kaho. "Its her again isn't it?" 

"I just can't seem to forget her Tomoyo-san," Eriol said in despair. "I really miss her!" 

"Maybe she just thought it was for the best," Tomoyo whispered comfortingly toward him. "At least she loved you openly for awhile, and I'm sure she still does." 

"Your right Tomoyo-san, she must have thought we just weren't meant to be. I should've fret, but our relationship had been for so long, and breaking it off so suddenly just hurts," Eriol said, wiping his cheek. 

"I know Eriol-kun, but you must learn to let go," Tomoyo said. 'Or run away,' she thought to herself, remembering Sakura. 

"Miss and Mister, here are your meals," the waiter said behind them bringing up their order. He set it down and then left. 

"Let's talk about something else more cheerful, ok?" Eriol suggested. The pain was still too fresh for him. "So how was your work today?" 

"It was wonderful! I have never worked with such generous and talented people before. Especially Jane, she has an amazing style in sewing that is simply wondrous! I am very grateful that you brought me to such a place," Tomoyo gushed. 

"I'm glad to hear that Tomoyo-san!" Eriol said joyfully. He had really hoped that her friend would like that place. He took several bites from his dinner. 

"Anyway Eriol-kun, what did you do today?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Nothing much, just some painting. Several people wanted self-portraits of themselves, so I obviously obliged," Eriol said. "I was wondering Tomoyo-san, we must really get a place for you to stay, or you can stay at my house! Its quite lonely at my house, not counting my noisy guardians of course. And I don't think that there are any open apartments at the moment. Plus, its quite near your work!" 

"Oh that would be too rude of me though," Tomoyo said. "Thank you for the offer though." 

"I insist. Let's make a deal, if there are any open apartments or houses you'll move there. But if there aren't any, then you must stay at my manor. It would be very nice to wake up in the morning and talk with somebody sane for a change," he said jokingly. 

"It's a deal then, Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said. 

"Ok, good, but for tonight, you must stay at my manor. The next hotel with any vacancies is very far. England has been getting a lot of tourists visits this time a year," Eriol said firmly. 

"Arigato for letting me stay at your manor!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "You've been way too kind." She took a bite of her dinner finally and said, "OISHII!" 

* * *

So how did everybody like it? I tried to have E+T moments in it, but I don't think I did that good of a job =P So review review review! And next two review I'll put up the next chapter, after I finish writing it of course ^_^ 

-CCSobsession 


	3. Ways to comfort

To comfort one another

By: CCSobsession

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, period. 

Author's notes: Well…I'm glad people have been reviewing, but please review more and tell me what I can improve in the story. Or give me ideas! ^_^

* * *

~*Tomoyo's POV*~

It's been several years since I moved to England. I still have kept it touch with Sakura, and she told me that she is pregnant. I'm very happy for her indeed, and now she says she wants to come to England to visit me. I just don't know if I can face them or not. I guess I'll talk to Eriol-kun later about it…I haven't finished the letter, I had to get back to work right then. 

"Ms. Daidouji! Ms. Daidouji!" a woman said urgently in her ear. 

"Yes, Miss Smith?" I say, looking at my employee's face. 

"Ms. Daidouji, can you help me with deciding the finishing touches of the design for this dress?" her employee asks. 

"Of course, ever since Jane was promoted, I've been the boss here! It's my job of course!" I say smiling. Yes, Jane has been promoted. Her excellent work and kindness to her employees got her promoted to a newer and more famous boutique. She left this boutique to me, saying that I had the most original ideas and deserved to be the boss. Load of junk, I'm sure. But I was grateful since she has been so kind to me anyway. 

~*End of Tomoyo's POV*~

In the evening…

"TOMOYO-CHAN!" screamed Nakuru. Nakuru waved her arms up and down and ran up to Tomoyo. She then hugged her to death. 

"Konbanwa Nakuru-san," Tomoyo said calmly. "How are you doing today?" 

"I haven't seen you FOREVER!!!" Nakuru shouted genkily. 

"I saw you this morning," Tomoyo corrected, smiling. 

"Well that IS forever!" Nakuru insisted. "Anyway come in and taste my cookies. I didn't put so much sugar in this time, just like you suggested. I hope they'll taste better!!" 

"Oh, that's wonderful! I can't wait to taste them," Tomoyo said back grinning. 

Tomoyo and Nakuru entered Hiiragizawa manor and was greeted by Eriol. 

"Konbanwa Tomoyo-san, how are you doing today?" Eriol said courteously. 

"Very well thank you, and you?" Tomoyo said politely back. After all these years, Tomoyo and Eriol had become the closest of friends. Not only did they live together as roommates, but they also were the type of friends who could go to each other for comfort anytime. Especially when it came to Kaho and Sakura. 

"Very good! I had some fun today with painting some landscapes," Eriol said. "Oh yes, I believe Ruby Moon wanted you to taste some of her cooking." 

"Yes YES YES!! She will LOVE them!! They are much better than before according to Suppi-chan!" Nakuru said joyfully. 

"How did you get Spinel Sun to eat them in the first place Nakuru-san?" Tomoyo asked in wonder. 

"Oh…I uh…forced him to," Nakuru said. "He said he liked them actually, but he did get really hyper anyway!" 

"I see…" Tomoyo trailed off. 

"I'll go get some!" Nakuru jumped up and ran into the kitchen and brought back a few for Tomoyo. 

"Touya cookies?" Tomoyo speculated. Indeed, the cookies were the shape of Touya's head. (A/N: -.- don't ask where I got that idea) 

"YES!!! If I ever see him again, I'm going to show them to him!! He hasn't answered any of my letters though," she said dejectedly. "But I know he will!!" 

"Well let's see," Tomoyo took a cookie and placed it in her mouth. She slowly chewed it and let the taste sink in. A little too sugary, but otherwise perfectly done. "A much bigger improvement from before Nakuru-san…just a little too much sugar this time. A teaspoon less will make these cookies perfect!" 

"YAY!! I'm going to find Suppi-chan and give him MORE!!! See you later Mistress Tomoyo!!" Nakuru shouted. With that Nakuru went upstairs to find Spinel sitting and reading his usual tome. 

"Suppi-chan Suppi-chan!! Come eat my cookies!" Nakuru urged him. 

"Not now, this tome is getting really interesting Ruby Moon, and do NOT call me Suppi-chan," he said exasperatedly. "And I heard you call Tomoyo-san Mistress Tomoyo…when will you stop!" 

"Never!! I know she and Eriol-sama TOTALLY belong together!! Not Kaho-san and Eriol-sama. Kaho-san was very nice and everything, but it was mean the way she left Eriol-sama!" Nakuru said obstinately. "And Tomoyo-sama is soooo nice to Eriol-kun!! Now EAT MY COOKIES!" With that, Nakuru shoved the cookies down Spinel's mouth. 

"Much better than before, the cooking lessons Tomoyo-san gave you are really helping. MORE!!" Spinel jumped up from his tome and stole the rest of the cookies from Nakuru's plate. "MORE MORE MORE!!!" he sang. 

"YAY! You like my cookies!!" Nakuru said just as hyper. 

* * *

Tomoyo and Eriol are sitting on two sofas…

"Sakura-san wrote to me today," Eriol began uneasily. 

"Hontou? She wrote to me too, what did yours say?" Tomoyo said, trying to look like she didn't really mind hearing about her best friend. 

"She told me she wanted to visit England a lot since she missed you and me too much. And she also told me that she already brought airplane tickets and will be coming in several weeks," Eriol said. "What did yours say?" 

Tomoyo's look of surprise was soon replaced with her usual face. "I didn't know she was coming!!! She just expressed her wishes to come here. Maybe I just didn't read that part, I didn't finish the letter," she said. "Ano…Eriol-kun, did you hear about her being pregnant now?" 

"So she's pregnant? I didn't know that! Well best friends will tell each other everything before the rest of the world I guess," Eriol said uneasily. 'I really hope Tomoyo isn't hurt…' 

"And yes Eriol-kun, I am ok," Tomoyo said, reading his face easily. 

"Are you sure? You are in love with her though," Eriol pressed slightly. 

"Iie, its ok! I'm very happy for her in fact," Tomoyo said struggling. "I'm very happy!" 

"Don't give me that junk (A/N: Must keep this PG!)," Eriol said disgustedly. "You MUST be hurt somehow, let it out." 

"I'm happy," Tomoyo said obstinately again. But inside, she was slowly breaking down. 

"Just let it out Tomoyo-san, its no good bottling it up," Eriol insisted. "It will be hard to face her, I know." 

"…" Tomoyo was at a loss of words. How would he know this? 

"Its ok to cry Tomoyo-san, I'll be here for you," Eriol said quietly. He slowly got up and sat next to Tomoyo and hugged her. Tomoyo stiffened at first then she put her head on his chest and started crying hysterically. 

"HOW WILL I FACE HER?!?!" she shouted into his chest as tears ran down her cheeks. "I just don't know if I can cope or not!" 

"Its ok…let it out…let it out," Eriol whispered over and over again in her ear. 

"Its just…I left for here to get RID of seeing her face, drowned in the love of Li Syaoran!!! Sometimes I just LOATHE him…" she said weakly cried. 

"I know…I know…" he whispered softly. He took her hand in his and whispered, "It's ok…" But something caught his eye, when he looked at Tomoyo's hand, he was shocked to find her vein was slit and there was a scar there. 

"Tomoyo…" Eriol said softly. "You didn't, did you?" 

Tomoyo looked at him and knew of what he was saying. "Yes I did, it was a long time ago. I failed because I was too cowardly. So then I came to England." 

"I guess we're more like than ever Tomoyo-san," Eriol said bitterly holding up his own hand. There too, was a scar on his vein, but it wasn't as old as Tomoyo's. 

"I guess we are," she repeated. "Gomen nasai Eriol-kun for crying on you look that. Look at your shirt, its all wet." 

Eriol grinned and said, "It's all right! We all have to cry sometimes." 

"Your right Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said softly. "But one thing we aren't alike in is that I run away from everything." 

"What do you mean, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol asked. 

"I ran away from everybody in Tomoeda," Tomoyo said sadly. "I'm not as brave as everyone, I just run away." She started crying again, and Eriol held her. 

"That's not true…when we are too pained, sometimes it helps to run away for a little while," Eriol said convincingly. 

"Exactly, for a little while. I think I need to start facing my fears again. Sakura-chan said she wanted to come right? Well I am safe to assume that Li-kun will be with her. Can they stay here?" Tomoyo asked Eriol. 

"Are you sure you can deal with the pain though?" Eriol asked gently. 

"Yes, I can, its time to move on," Tomoyo said firmly. "Definitely time." 

"Good, I'm glad you can move on in your life now," Eriol said softly. 'Now I just need to move on in mine'

"Right," Tomoyo said. "I'll call Sakura-chan tomorrow. I'm really tired, and I want to go to bed, oyashumi." 

"Oyashumi, Tomoyo-san," Eriol replied. 

~*Tomoyo's POV*~

"It's time for me to move on. Time to find somebody else to love," I think to myself. Correction, I say to people. I don't believe it myself of course. But I don't want to see Eriol-kun unhappy because of me. He's housed me, he's cared for me, and he's done everything for me. Yet he doesn't release his feelings, while mine brim over in this place. And I am such a selfish person. How can I forget about Eriol's feeling as well!? He suffers as much as I do in the very least! And all I do is cry about my feelings, and he comforts me? 

Poor Eriol-kun, always so alone, but he always cares about people! But he never gives a thought to himself. He sounds like me when I was younger before. I bet he is also going through the same pain I went through. 

~*End of Tomoyo's POV*~

"Eriol-kun…why do you hurt yourself?" Tomoyo wondered out loud. 

"What do you mean?" said a voice from behind the door. 

"ERIOL-KUN!??!" she shouted in surprise. She opened the door and there was Eriol clad in his pajamas. 

"I was going to the bathroom, but I heard you say that I hurt myself? What on earth do you mean?" Eriol asked. 

"…Don't lie Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said seriously. 

"What do you mean?" for once in his life, Eriol seemed nervous. 

"Don't lie about your pain," Tomoyo continued. 

"What … what pain?" Eriol stuttered. 

"Do you think I don't know? I'm not bad in observing people you know. You still suffer from Mizuki-sensei. But you won' bring yourself to say it, you bottle it up. Don't be a hypocrite, you said its not good to bottle things up, but that's what your doing. Let it OUT!" Tomoyo demanded. 

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked, feigning innocence. 

"Liar," Tomoyo said coldly. "Liar. Give it up, Eriol-kun. I don't want to see you in pain anymore, it hurts." 

"Tomoyo-san, I do not want to hurt you in anyway, but me letting out my feelings will stress you out even more," Eriol stated. 

"I don't care, you're my friend! I can't stand to see you let me relieve my pain while you just stand there! Your pain is probably as horrible as mine is! Just let it out, I'm here," Tomoyo said again. 

"…" Eriol was speechless. "Tomoyo-san, I'm fine." 

"No your not. Your pain is immeasurable. And don't tell me it isn't. Think about it, you and Mizuki-sensei were engaged for several years, and you were lovers before that! That is REALLY long, and for her to break it off all of a sudden, I really don't see you healing well," Tomoyo said stubbornly. 

"Tomoyo-san," Eriol said slowly. 

"Nani?" Tomoyo asked. 

"…Its hard to say this, but yes I am suffering," Eriol said. 

"Now let it out, Eriol-kun," she instructed. 

"You have no idea how painful this is to the male pride!" he said exasperatedly. 

"We'll talk on my bed (A/N: No to all you hentai people! They are TALKING!)" Tomoyo said, dragging Eriol. 

"Ok," Eriol said reluctantly. Eriol and Tomoyo sat down next to each other on the bed. 

"Spill," Tomoyo said seriously. 

"Uh…did I mention this is very painful for the male pride?" he said, trying to change the subject slightly. 

"Yes yes, now spill," she continued. 

"…Tomoyo-san…do you have to?!" Eriol whined. 

"Yes, or I will make you," Tomoyo threatened. 

"How huh?" Eriol asked. 

"Simple, I will do something that you'll never expect me to do," Tomoyo said mysteriously. 

"What then?" Eriol asked. 

"Spill or you might regret it," Tomoyo said calmly. 

"No," Eriol said firmly. 

"Ok well then good-bye," Tomoyo said lightly. She stood up and made a move to leave. "I'll buy a home for myself and I'll never see your face again." 

"WHAT?! Your not serious are you!?" Eriol asked anxiously. 

"Do I look serious?" Tomoyo asked simply. Her lips were in a straight line, and she was pulling on some clothes over her nightgown. She then started to pack. "I don't want to burden you anymore." 

"Burden!? BURDEN!?" Eriol said. 

"Yes burden, good-bye!" Tomoyo said finally. She opened the door and was about to step out when Eriol ran to her and grabbed her. 

"You can't leave!" Eriol pleaded.

"Why not," she said, not looking at him. 

"Because because…" Eriol searched in his mind a good reason for her to stay without him having to "spill". 

"Because what? I'm going to leave in one minute if you don't hurry up," Tomoyo said seriously. 'Do you really not care enough about me that you can't even tell me what's wrong with you?' 

"Because…I don't know," he trailed off. 

"Well then good-bye. I thought that you cared enough about me that you would want me to stay, but I was very wrong," she said stiffly. "Syanora!" She loosened his grip and left. 

"NO!!" Eriol grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want you to go…I don't…"

"Well too bad," Tomoyo said again very coldly. She was good at acting; she did it all her life. 

"No, I want you to stay," he said firmly. 

"How then," she said derisively. 

"I'll make you," he said. With that he tightened his grip. "I'll do anything." 

"Anything? Then tell me about your pain," Tomoyo said trying to get out of his grip. 

"Ok, but you can't fight my grip. So stay put!" he said grinning. 

"…" Tomoyo glared at Eriol. Eriol just smiled and dragged her back to the bed. 

"Let's talk," he said. 

"Ok, go," Tomoyo said. She squirmed in his arms trying to get out, but to no avail. 

"Well I guess since you came, I just didn't want to put the pain on you. But if you insist…" Eriol said seriously. "Plus, I don't want you to run away so fat chance about you disappearing." 

"Humph!" Tomoyo muttered. 

"Well anyway, I guess its my natural instinct to keep it hidden away from you. Since after all, you suffered a lot more than me. And you actually welcomed the fact that Li-kun and Sakura-san loved each other. You even played matchmaker! Pain must have flooded you when you did that," Eriol explained. "So I kept my pain away from you." 

"That still doesn't have anything to do with the subject at hand," she said seriously. 

"Fine then. Well ever since Kaho…left me by "passing away" I just felt sad. Not by the fact she just didn't love me anymore, but it's the fact that she couldn't use break up with me. Instead she decided to fake her death and all that nonsense," he explained. 

"Poor Eriol-kun…" Tomoyo said soothingly, patting his hair. 

"Yes, poor me!" Eriol said grinning. This earned him a swat from Tomoyo on the head. 

"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo said teasingly. 

Eriol's face hardened once again. "But I loved her so much Tomoyo-san. It was immeasurable! I loved her…she was perfect! Even Clow Read didn't have some one as perfect as her. Well, he never really did know what the meaning of love was," he said bitterly. "I wanted it so that I could be loved too, but no, she had to take that away." "Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said softly. 

"…The pain is immeasurable…" he whispered. Suddenly tears that were bottled up for such a long time just spilled out into the world above. Tomoyo hugged him and caressed his hair as he yelled out the sadness of broken hearts. 

"Its ok…" she whispered soothingly in his ear. 

"This is just like before isn't it? Except we switched places," he said jokingly. He struggled so that his voice wouldn't crack, but he wasn't succeeding. 

"Yes it is," Tomoyo said softly. "We _are_ so alike." 

"Yes," he whispered. Then all of a sudden he turned to her so that there faces were inches apart. "So very alike…" 

"Eriol-kun?" she asked shocked. 

"So very alike," he repeated. And in a daze he pressed his lips on hers. And he held them there. Tomoyo opened her eyes wide and tried to pull away. 

"No," Eriol said roughly and pulled her closer. He kissed her again. 

"Eriol-kun," she managed to choke out. 

"This will make me feel better," he insisted. After crying so much, he was in a daze. 

"Eriol-kun," she said seriously. 

"No!" he said childishly. He kissed her again. A soft and sweet one and he held her so they wouldn't move. 

Tomoyo sighed. This is what she gets for trying to comfort him. She tries to pull away but all he does is pull her back. 

"Please, just tonight," he pleaded. "It makes me forget all the pain I was put through." Tomoyo sighed and nodded. He pushed her down on the bed and resumed kissing her. (A/N: NOTHING MORE!) 

'I guess this is what he does to comfort himself. But what is this feeling I feel in my chest? Why can't I just pull myself away completely and run away? What is it?' Tomoyo asked herself as Eriol kissed her. No tongues, just a kiss between the lips. 

Eriol himself was in such a daze he didn't realize what he was doing exactly. Otherwise you would never catch him doing something like this. The pain and memories of Kaho and what she had done had finally driven him to a brief moment of insanity. All he thought of now was to help along the passion that he hid so deeply within his heart away from the world. 

And slowly, the two fell asleep, lips locked. The last thoughts of Tomoyo before she drifted off to sleep was, "Am I falling for…him?" 

* * *

"HUH!?" Eriol said astonished to find himself next to Tomoyo, KISSING her. Immediately, a blush streamed across his face as Tomoyo slowly woke up. Then he suddenly remembered everything that happened the previous night. 'I made such a fool of myself!' 

"Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said, her voice cracking. 

"Gomen nasai!! I don't know what came over me!!" Eriol said. "Please don't leave!" 

"I won't leave Eriol-kun, you baka! I would never be stupid enough to do that. I was just kidding before to make sure you tell me about everything," Tomoyo said giggling. Then she also remembered that they were kissing, and her face turned red. "It's ok Eriol-kun," she choked out in a little voice. She also remembered the warm feeling of him against her, and how her chest vibrated as their lips met. Was she in love? 

"Are you sure? I can't really remember what happened, I must have gone crazy," he whispered. 

"Uh…Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo said hesitantly. 

"Yes?" Eriol asked fearfully. Would she leave him forever to be alone? 

"Let go of me," Tomoyo said plaintively. 

"Huh? Oh sorry!" Eriol stuttered out, his blush getting worse. He just realized his arms were wrapped around Tomoyo very tightly. "I just don't want you to leave me, like Kaho! You are my only friend that I can confide with." 

"Its ok Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said giggling. But inside, all of her was turmoil, pure turmoil. 

"Gomen nasai again," he muttered. "I really didn't mean too." But somewhere inside of him, he liked it. When he had kissed Tomoyo, he felt something he never felt before. A feeling so powerful it cannot be described…as if they were made for each other…

"Its ok," Tomoyo said again. She sat up on the bed. "Nothing else happened right?" she asked fearfully. 

"No of course not! I am not that insane Miss Tomoyo!" he said laughing. 

"Good," she said. "Eriol-kun?" 

"Yes?" Eriol asked. 

"If you ever need to do that again, its ok. Everybody as their own methods of comforting oneself," she said hesitantly. 'Besides…I don't know why, but I think I liked it'

"Tomoyo-san! Your embarrassing me!" Eriol said teasingly. 'Thank you for telling me that'

"Well what else would I say? I hate you good-bye? Your one of my best friends! Plus, you were always there to comfort me!" Tomoyo argued, her face burning hot. 

"…Ok fine so you win," he said indignantly. Tomoyo just grinned at him. 

"Yes I'm right! See, I, Tomoyo Daidouji am right and Clow Read is not!" Tomoyo said laughing. 

"HEY! Don't go that FAR!" Eriol said childishly. Then, he started tickling her. 

"Beware the wrath of the reincarnated Clow Read!" 

"Hey hey!!! HAHAH STOP!!" she managed to choke out as she laughed. 

"Never!" he said obstinately, tickling her even more. 

"I surrender!" she shouted. 

"Never!" he said again, still tickling her. "Take that back! Clow Read is never wrong," he teased. 

"No," she said stubbornly. 

"Then I won't stop," Eriol said equally stubborn. 

"Fine then I'll make you!" she said suddenly. And before she knew what she was doing, she kissed him. 

This time Eriol opened his eyes wide with shock. (A/N: Really alike, ne?) He was about to pull away, but he enjoyed the kiss. He kissed her back and that caused Tomoyo to go into shock. 

They pulled away at the exact same moment, and said "Gomen ne!" Then they burst out laughing. "We are strange people aren't we, Eriol-kun?" she asked Eriol. 

"Hai, very strange," he answered back. 

"Let's go eat, I'm starving!" Tomoyo said gaily. (A/N: no I won't make the audience suffer through another bout of sandwich breakfasts =P) 

"Yes, let's eat," Eriol said. 

"Then we can plan more on Sakura-chan's visit!" she said. Eriol froze and checked to see if there was any pain on her face. 

"Mou…Eriol-kun! I'm over her!" she argued at his unbelieving face. 

Eriol still didn't believe that, but he grinned anyway. "Ok." 

* * *

Ok you guys can flame me now. I'm ready! Hehe ^^; now that was a screwed up chapter =P I surprised myself actually…I guess I went overboard on trying to make it more romantic, and wrote insane instead 0.o Gomen ne! Again, next two reviews, next chapter. Jaa! 

-CCSobsession

P.S. FLAME ME!! Or review ^^; whichever you prefer!


	4. Sakura's visit

To comfort one another 

By: CCSobsession

Disclaimer: Do not own CCS, do not own CCS. Now I just need to make myself not cry. ;_; 

Notes: Well…that last chapter was weird o.o

Luigi: You WEIRDO!!! * whacks head *

Me: HEY!!! 

Luigi: serves you right

Nazzy: Yeah! 

Me: MEANIES!! Well anyway, at least some people liked it =P

Luigi and Nazzy: HA! 

Me: Ok back to the story *ushers them out of the room*

* * *

"Moshi moshi, Sakura Li desu," Sakura said into the phone. 

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Tomoyo said cheerfully. 

"Tomoyo-chan! I missed you sooo much! I'm coming to England soon ok!? I missed you a lot!!" Sakura kept on repeating.

"Sakura-chan, please calm down!" Tomoyo said giggling. "Oh yes, congratulations on your baby!" 

"Arigato gozaimasu! I wanted you to be the first to know!" Sakura said grinning into the phone. 

"Well of course, I _am_ your best friend aren't I?" Tomoyo said. 

"Of course! Anyway, about England. Syaoran and me will arrive in England in about four days!" Sakura said excitedly into the phone. 

"Oh good! Li-kun is coming," Tomoyo said. Eriol automatically looked at her with concern. Tomoyo just faced him and stuck her tongue out. "It'll be great to talk to him again," Tomoyo resumed saying into the phone. 

"Yep, he says hi to ya!" Sakura said genkily. 

"Well good, and Eriol-kun said that you can stay in his mansion. Its gargantuan! There are at least 50 open rooms he never uses," Tomoyo said. 

"Sugoi! And tell Eriol-kun arigato!" Sakura said happily. "Ok so we'll see you in four days?" 

"Yup, we'll pick you up. What time are you arriving?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Um…I believe 10 in the morning in England," Sakura explained. 

"Excellent! We'll see you there," Tomoyo said. 

"Uhoh I gotta go! Jaa ne Tomoyo-chan! Can't wait to see you and say hi to Eriol-kun for me!" Sakura shouted before she hung up. 

"Jaa!" Tomoyo said into the phone. She then hung up the phone and told Eriol all the details. 

"Well, four days huh? That'll be perfect!" Eriol said. "But did they mention how long they were staying?" 

"Iie, I forgot to ask them!" Tomoyo said anxiously. 

"Its ok, they can stay as long as they want," Eriol said. 

"Good!" Tomoyo said happily. "Your so nice Eriol-kun!" At that same moment, the phone rang. Tomoyo jumped up and picked it up. "It must be Sakura-chan," she mouthed to him. 

"Hello? Hiiragizawa residence," Tomoyo said lightly into the phone. 

"Hello. May I ask who is speaking?" a feminine voice asked. 

"Yes, this is Tomoyo Daidouji, Mr. Hiiragizawa's roommate," she said into the phone. She then mouthed to Eriol, 'It isn't Sakura-chan! It's a woman'. Eriol just nodded and took up his newspaper and started reading. 

"Daidouji-san?" the woman said surprised. 

"Yes, er…do I know you?" Tomoyo said into the phone. 

"Do you remember me, I was your teacher," the voice said. 

"MIZUKI-SENSEI!?" Tomoyo said shocked. Eriol's eyes immediately went to Tomoyo. 

"Is it Kaho!?" Eriol asked in alarm. 

Tomoyo nodded, and Eriol got up and tried to get to the phone. 'Wait!' she mouthed to him. Eriol nodded, slightly annoyed but sat down again. 

"So you do remember me," Kaho said. 

"Hai, so what brings you to call here?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Well I wanted to talk to Eriol," Kaho said. "May I speak with him?" 

"Of course, wait one second," Tomoyo said coldly. She still remembered the pain that she had caused Eriol and she disliked her a lot. She handed the phone to Eriol, which he promptly took. Tomoyo sat down and started reading the newspaper on the couch. 

"Hello?" Eriol said, trying to keep his voice normal. 

"Eriol, do you remember me?" Kaho asked. 

"Ka…ho…" Eriol started choking out. 

"…Well you do seem to," Kaho laughed. 

"I thought you died," Eriol said. He decided for now to best to pretend that he never had that dream. 

"No, I survived," Kaho said shortly. 

"…But they said you died on the hospital bed, and since I wasn't conscious yet, I missed the funeral," Eriol argued back. 

"They _said_ Eriol," Kaho stated. "I left without telling you, because I decided it was time to break up with you." 

"…" Eriol was still speechless. Its been several years, and now she calls him? 

"And well I made a mistake," Kaho continued. 

"A mistake?" Eriol asked coldly. 

"Yes, a mistake Eriol. I want you back in my life," Kaho said earnestly. "I want you back Eriol." 

"…" Eriol now was really angry. She had thrown him away like a ragdoll and now she wants him back. "You want me back," he asked in awe. 

"Yes, it was a mistake, how many times do I have to repeat that!?" Kaho said a little annoyed. 

"…You hurt me…and now you _want me back_," he said in disbelief. Tomoyo glanced up from the newspaper in worry. She stood up and held Eriol's shaking hand. 

"Well I'm coming to England anyway," Kaho said obstinately. 

"Fine," Eriol said. 

"I know you miss me," Kaho said. (A/N: She _is_ very conceited and evil in this fanfic, gome ne to Kaho-lovers! I promise I won't do it again >_

"Fine," Eriol said again. 

"Jaa," she then hung up. Eriol breathed in a deep breath and sat down. Tomoyo sat down next to him and inquired, "So what happened?" 

"That…that…cankerblossom (a/n: see I'm using Shakespeare language instead of *cough * curses *cough *) wants me back," he whispered. 

"…Mizuki-sensei? And what's a cankerblossom?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Mere Shakespeare language from the play, Midsummer Night's Dream. Hermia's line in Act three scene two (A/N: I'm doing this line in my Shakespeare skit by the way ^^) And it means well an idiot (A/N: Or in my language, crackhead!)" Eriol explained. 

"Ahh…I see," Tomoyo speculated. 

"And she says she wants to come back," Eriol said shaking. 

"She did?" Tomoyo asked, glancing at his eyes. They seemed to burn with confusion. 

"Yes, and she's staying here. She said she's coming in three weeks, but can I deal with it?" Eriol sobbed suddenly. "The woman of my life who broke my heart is coming back, can I deal with it?!?!?" He cracked up and started to sob uncontrollably. 

"Eriol-kun, its ok!" Tomoyo whispered. "It's really up to you who you care for, and if you love Mizuki-sensei, you will definitely find a way in your heart to forgive her… Or you can find somebody else to love." Inside Tomoyo was raging as well, 'what on earth possessed me to say that? 'somebody else to love'?! Am I really falling for Eriol-kun!?' 

"Your right Tomoyo-san," Eriol said finally. "I can forgive her if I want, but I don't think I can." 

"Why not?" Tomoyo asked carefully. 

"She hurt me more than anybody has ever done, Tomoyo-san," Eriol said plaintively. 

"So you can't forgive her then?" Tomoyo asked. 'Well personally I wouldn't forgive her either'

"Gomen ne, I'm really confusing you now," Eriol said dejectedly. "It's just that we both suffered so much, and I just am over her now I guess." 

"It's ok, I feel the same way with Sakura-chan," she said awkwardly. 

"But right now, I just want to do one thing," he whispered. 

"What?" Tomoyo asked. 

"You already know what," Eriol said. He once again pushed her down onto the couch and kissed her on the mouth. 

Ideas raced inside Tomoyo's head as he kissed her. 'I don't know if this is right, but it feels right. I don't know…but right now, its perfect for me,' she thought to herself. She pulled away and said, "Let's stay likes this for awhile ok? It feels better when I have someone with me." 

Eriol just nodded and hugged her there…

* * *

Ten minutes later…

"ERIOL-SAMA!!!! SUPPI-CHAN IN-" Nakuru shouted as she ran into the room. She froze at the sight she just saw. Eriol and Tomoyo were hugging each other on the couch! "KAWAII!!" 

Eriol and Tomoyo sat straight up, hiding their blushes by looking down. "Uh..uh..we were uh…" Eriol trailed off. 

"Um…we were uh…sparring on the couch and we fell!" Tomoyo said not too brightly. 

"…Do you expect me to believe that Tomoyo-sama?" Nakuru said slyly. 

"Yes! That's what we were doing weren't we Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked urgently. 

"Yes! That's what we were doing!" he managed to say. 

"…And you mean to tell me you guys weren't hugging on the couch, or maybe even kissing? You guys are pathetic!" Nakuru said genkily. "But you are sooooo right for each other!" she continued. 

"Nakuru-san!" shouted Tomoyo, a bit miffed. 

"Yup, admit it! You guys like each other," Nakuru accused. 

"Irk?" Eriol tried to protest, but all that came out was 'irk'. 

"Yay! Tomoyo-sama and Eriol-sama are gonna get married!" Nakuru started singing. All Tomoyo and Eriol do was blush. 

* * *

Four days later at the airport…

"Sakura-chan! Here!" shouted Tomoyo at the auburn haired woman. 

"Tomoyo-chan!" the lady screamed back. She automatically dragged the brown-haired man with her to Tomoyo. "You've changed sooo much!" 

"So have you!" Tomoyo cried happily. Then Sakura flung herself at Tomoyo. Tomoyo stiffened, contact. Before she would have always been happy whenever Sakura hugged her, she felt good inside. But now it was just a hug between friends. She wondered what the change in her was…

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura-san, my kawaii descendant," Eriol said calmly. 

"Hiiragizawa!!" shouted Syaoran, a bit flustered. "What are you doing here!?" 

"I didn't tell we're staying at Eriol-kun's place, because I know he wouldn't have come if he knew," Sakura whispered to Tomoyo and Eriol. 

"Ahh," they nodded simultaneously. 

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked suspiciously. 

"Nothing," the trio chorused. 

"…humph," he muttered. 

"Well let's go," Eriol suggested. 

"To where?" Syaoran asked suspiciously. 

"Why, to the place where you will be staying, ne Sakura-san? I'm sure that you have traveled a long time and the jet lag must be quite tiring," Eriol said. 

"Oh yes! I am tired…" Sakura said, rubbing her eyes. 

"Yes, let's go," Tomoyo agreed. She took Eriol by the arm and the four walked out of the airport. 

As Eriol drove, Tomoyo pointed out the sights for Sakura and Syaoran. 

"Sugoi! England is sooo sugoi!" Sakura kept on repeating. "Ne, Syaoran-kun?" 

"Hai," Syaoran agreed as they glanced out the window. "Now, where are we staying? Sakura wouldn't tell me." 

"Um…" Tomoyo began. 

"We're staying at Eriol-kun's manor," Sakura said. 

"NANI!??!?!" screamed Syaoran. 

"Li-kun! Calm down!" Tomoyo scolded. 

"Yes, my kawaii descendant, do calm down! I am going to crash because of you!" Eriol also rebuked. 

"I'd rather crash then sleep in the Hiiragizawa manor," he muttered to his wife. 

"Be nice Syaoran! I don't see why you still hold a grudge against him!" Sakura reproached. 

"He might steal you away or something! I _know_ he's evil! He's EVIL!" he shouted, overacting a bit. 

"Who's evil?" Eriol asked innocently. 

"…" Tomoyo giggled and brought out a camera. 

"Tomoyo-san, why did you bring a camera?" Eriol inquired. 

"Why, to record all the kawaii Sakura and Syaoran moments! Plus, Sakura kawaii desu wa and Syaoran kawaii desu wa!" she shouted happily. 

Everybody sweatdropped, but Eriol thought in concern, "Why is she doing this?" 

"Old habits die hard I suppose," Eriol said nonchalantly. 

"I guess so," Sakura agreed. 

* * *

"And here is your room," Eriol pointed inside a bedroom. It looked pretty much like Eriol's master bedroom, but it had two beds. "You can push the two together if you want." 

"Arigato Eriol-kun!" Sakura said hugging Eriol around the shoulders. 

"Your welcome," Eriol said. 

Syaoran frowned suspiciously at Eriol and said, "Watch it Hiiragizawa!" 

"Mou Syaoran! You know I'm your wife!" Sakura said. Syaoran just nodded, but his frown remained in place. 

"Now, is anybody hungry?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Yes! I want to EAT!!!" Sakura said enthusiastically. 

"My, you do sound like Kero-chan!" Tomoyo said grinning. Sakura just nodded. 

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" screamed Nakuru. She ran up to Sakura and hugged her until she could barely breathe. 

"Nakuru-san…" Sakura managed to choke out. Syaoran automatically removed Nakuru from Sakura and stood in front of her protectively. Tomoyo was recording this as well. 

"Kawaii!" she shouted. Everybody turned to her and started sweatdropping. 

"Daidouji-san, must you?" Syaoran inquired. 

"Yes I must!" Tomoyo insisted. 'Why do I keep on doing this? I _ am _ over Sakura, aren't I?' 

"Well let's eat then!" Nakuru said, dragging Sakura after her. 

"Yes, let's go," Eriol agreed. 

They group of five descended together down to the dining room. Over the last four days, Tomoyo worked hard to do some designing in it to make it look extra special, and it worked. It was not only beautiful, it was magnificent. 

"Kirei!" complimented Sakura. 

"Yes, very well done Daidouji-san," Syaoran agreed. 

"How did you know it was me?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Well, you always had that talent!" he explained. "Plus Hiiragizawa would never have the talent to do this," he muttered barely audible. 

"I heard that," Eriol said, feigning the look that he was hurt. 

"Don' listen to him Eriol-kun," Sakura automatically said. 

"Ok let's eat, ne?" Tomoyo said. 

* * *

"Oishii!" Sakura and Syaoran shouted when they took a bite of Eriol's specially prepared (a/n: no not sandwiches) chocolate cake! 

"Excellent," Syaoran complimented. 

"Arigato," Eriol said calmly. 

"PWEAH!" Syaoran sputtered. "YOU MADE THIS HIIRAGIZAWA?!" 

"Yes, is that a problem?" he asked, grinning. 

"It must be poisoned or something!" he shouted. "Sakura!! Are you all right?!" He took Sakura's piece of cake. 

"Mou Syaoran! Its delicious, and why on earth would Eriol-kun try to poison us? See Tomoyo and Eriol are both eating it!" Sakura argued. She frowned and tried to get it back. 

"Really Li-kun, I did not poison it," Eriol said seriously. 

"Fine," Syaoran replied indignantly. 

"That's right Syaoran!" Sakura said childishly. She grabbed her piece of cake again and began eating. 

"Hehe," giggled Tomoyo. Sakura, Eriol, and Syaoran turned to find Tomoyo taping it all. Tomoyo turned off her camera and said, "How could I pass off the opportunity?" All three people just fell anime style. 

"Well then," Syaoran managed to say after he recovered from his fall.

"Do you guys want to go to sleep now?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Oh no, we must talk to you for awhile! Its been a _long_ time since we have chatted like this, all four of us!" Sakura insisted. 

"Ok, well then follow me," Eriol instructed. The four adults stood up and went into the living room. The four settled down on two couches, Syaoran and Sakura on one, and Tomoyo and Eriol on the other. 

"England is a really nice place," Sakura commented. "Its very beautiful here too!" 

"Hai, and the people are really helpful and kind," Tomoyo said. 

"That's good. Daidouji-san, what do you do as a job and where do you live?" Syaoran asked. 

"Well I work in a fashion boutique not very far from here. And where I live, I live here with Eriol—" Tomoyo explained. 

"NANI!?!?!" screamed Syaoran. 

"Er…I live with Eriol-kun. Is that a problem Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked, giggling. 

"…Hiiragizawa!! If you so much as TOUCH a hair on Daidouji-san's head, you will be dead in a split second!! You hear?!?! Nobody comes near my wife's best—" Syaoran threatened. He gave Eriol one of his famous death glares. 

"I most certainly never would hurt Tomoyo-san! She is one of my greatest friends," Eriol cut in smoothly. "Really my kawaii descendant! I would never ever imagine hurting her at all. Especially in the way I suppose your thinking!" 

"…" Syaoran blushed in embarrassment. 

"Mou Syaoran! Don't be so hard on Eriol-kun, he is a kind and sweet person!" Sakura rebuked. Syaoran just nodded but continued glaring at Eriol. 

"Ano…Eriol-kun. If Tomoyo-san lives with you…where's Mizuki-sensei?" asked Sakura. 

Eriol tensed up visibly at the mention of Kaho's name and swallowed with difficulty. Tomoyo looked at him in worry and held his hand. "She broke up with me in the most idiotic way. And she left me in despair. But I'm glad that Tomoyo's here to comfort me," he said slowly. 

"Hontou!?" Sakura said in amazement. Of all people, Mizuki-sensei seemed to be the last person who would ever do that to anybody. "What did she do?" 

"She faked her death, and left me. They never let me go to her "funeral" saying I was too weak. I had broken my leg then, but I know I could've gone. She just paid them to tell me that idiotic crap. Now she wants me back," Eriol said bitterly. 

"That's horrible!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"I knew she would do something like that," Syaoran said. "She was a weird woman from the beginning. And I believe she also dumped my brother-in-law." After Sakura and Syaoran married, Touya had come to terms with Syaoran and they had actually got along well because they had one thing in common: caring for Sakura. And from that, they didn't hate each other…much. 

"Mizuki-sensei must have changed a lot. Before she was so kind!" Sakura argued. "I didn't believe it myself," Tomoyo said quietly. "And the way Eriol found out was painful emotionally." 

"How?" Syaoran asked. 

"I have visions. All magic people have visions, especially the more powerful ones. I had a vision…replaying the whole incident from Kaho's point of view. And Kaho's thoughts. Very painful to do," he said in choppy sentences. 

"Ok! How about we go to bed now ne? I bet you two are very sleepy!" Tomoyo suggested. She glanced at the couple with a, I'll-tell-you-guys-tomorrow look. 

Syaoran caught on and said, "Hai." He then took Sakura by the arm up to their room. "Oyashumi," they chorused. 

"Oyashumi," Eriol and Tomoyo said back. After Syaoran and Sakura were totally out of sight, Eriol and Tomoyo flopped back down on the sofa. Eriol sniffled a bit, but no tears came. 

"Arigato Tomoyo-san," Eriol said. 

"For what?" Tomoyo asked. 

"For everything. Thank you for taking them away before I started crying again," he answered. "And everything else." 

Tomoyo smiled and said, "What are good friends for? And Eriol-kun, if you need to talk to somebody during the night, just come into my room." 

"Arigato. And same with you too," Eriol replied grinning. 

"Oyashumi," Tomoyo whispered. 

"Oyashumi Tomoyo-san," Eriol whispered back. Then the both went up to their rooms, and a thunderstorm began. 

* * *

"Eriol-kun?" said a tentative voice behind his door. 

"Hai? Is it Tomoyo-san?" Eriol asked groggily. 

"Hai, may I come in?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Of course," Eriol said sitting up and putting on his glasses. 

Tomoyo stepped in wearing her usual violet nightgown. "Ano…is it ok if we can talk for awhile? I can't sleep," she said softly. 

"Of course!" Eriol said sitting up. Tomoyo walked up to his bed and sat down on the covers. "Afraid of thunderstorms I suppose?" 

"Hai…I just can't seem to get to sleep when thunderstorms start," Tomoyo said softly. "I'm afraid." 

"Ahh I see," Eriol said understandingly. "Everybody's afraid of something." 

"What are you afraid of?" Tomoyo asked questionly. 

"Funny…Sakura asked the same thing several years ago at the ski resort. And I answer again, it's a secret," he said mysteriously. 

"So what do you want to talk about Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked. 

"I don't know, how about we plan what we're going to do tomorrow with my kawaii descendant and Sakura-san?" Eriol suggested. 

"Good id—" Tomoyo started but she stopped in mid-sentence when a crack of thunder was heard overhead. She grabbed Eriol's pj's in fright. 

"It's ok," he comforted her. 

"I'm sooo scared," she whimpered. "Why do I have to be afraid of thunderstorms?" 

"As I said before, everybody's afraid of something. Why Sakura-san's afraid of ghosts, Li-kun's afraid of me, you're afraid of thunderstorms," he said. 

"Hehe how do you know Li-kun's afraid of you?" she asked giggling. 

"Oh because he thinks I'm going to take away Sakura-san or something. Before it was just a joke! Plus it was fun to be evil!" he said laughing. 

"Oh really," she speculated. 

"Yup!" he said a little too loud. 

"Eriol-kun?" muttered a sleepy Sakura from across the hallway. "Is something wrong?" 

"Iie! Nothing's wrong!" Tomoyo shouted back. She heard slow footsteps and Sakura opened the door. 

"Tomoyo-chan? What are you doing in Eriol-kun's bed?" Sakura asked sleepily. She forgot her manners when she was this sleepy. 

Tomoyo immediately blushed and said, "I couldn't sleep…". 

"And we agreed, whenever we needed to talk to each other, we would wake each other up, no matter what time," Eriol hurriedly explained. 

"Ahh I see, oyashumi to the both of you," Sakura muttered. 

"Oyashumi," Tomoyo and Eriol chorused. 

"You must really like him Tomoyo-chan, and you must like her a lot Eriol-kun," she said before she left. Tomoyo burned up as did Eriol. 

"Um…Eriol-kun?" said Tomoyo. 

"Nani?" he asked back. 

"Can you still find it in your heart to forgive Mizuki-sensei?" she asked. 

"Maybe I can," he said. 

"Well it seems she loves you now if she's coming back," she said. 

"Should I though?" asked Eriol. 

"I don't know, it's your choice," Tomoyo whispered. 'Even if I fall for you, your happiness is mine.' 

"I guess I should, I was in love with her for a long time," he said. 

"Good," Tomoyo said smiling. But inside, her heart was in turmoil and her feelings were confused. 'I should be happy for him, but I'm not…I'm not really in love with him…am I?' 

"…Demo…" he said almost inaudibly. 

"Nani?" Tomoyo asked. 

"What if it doesn't feel right?" he said unsure. 

"If you really love her, it will feel right. If you don't, it won't," Tomoyo said wisely. 

"Arigato Tomoyo-san," Eriol said. "I never knew the reincarnated Clow Read would need advice on his love life," he said chuckling. 

"Well that's why I'm here!" Tomoyo said back, grinning. 

"Yeah, I suppose the great Clow Read_ had_ to be bad at something and needed help," he said jokingly. 

Tomoyo swatted his head playfully and laughed. "Yup!" The rain slowly stopped as they continued talking, and soon enough both of them fell asleep next to each other. 

* * *

"MINNA-SAN!!! Breakfast!" shouted Tomoyo from downstairs. She turned to Eriol, who was finishing up the bacon. "I'll pour the milk." 

"Ok," he replied. He then flipped over the bacon expertly and after they were done to the crisp, he put them on six plates. 

Soon enough they heart Sakura's, "HOOOOOOOEEE!!! I'm gonna be late for WORK!!" 

"Sakura! We're at HIIRAGIZAWA'S manor!" Syaoran said grumpily. 

"Oh, heheh, then ten more minutes," Sakura said sleepily. 

"Come on, we still have to go sight-seeing today," Syaoran argued. 

"Oh YAY!!" in a flash, Sakura was downstairs, dragging a tired Syaoran. Nakuru and Spinel soon came down as well. 

"Ohayo minna-san!" Nakuru said cheerfully. 

"Ohayo," everybody replied. 

"Let's eat! What's for breakfast Eriol-sama, Tomoyo-sama?" she asked. 

"We're having bacon and eggs, and please stop calling me –sama!" Tomoyo insisted. 

"But its soo kawaii! Cuz I know your in love with Eriol-sama!" Nakuru said. 

"I am not!" Tomoyo said, blushing. "Oh and Sakura-chan? Please forget about what you said last night." 

"What did I say?" Sakura asked. 

"Oh never mind," Tomoyo said in relief. "She doesn't remember!" she mouthed to Eriol. 

"Good," he mouthed back. "Ok, well let's eat!" Everybody sat down and said grace. 

"Oishii!" Nakuru exclaimed. "Suppi-chan, have some!" 

"Don't call me Suppi-chan!" Spinel said angrily. But he took a bite of the bacon and eggs and said, "Oishii!" as well. 

"So Sakura-chan, we're going to go touring today. And we'll visit my workplace," Tomoyo said. "Do you want to go? If you don't we can do something else you know." 

"Of course I want to go! And I can't wait to see your designs! I bet they are sooo pretty!!" Sakura said. 

"Um…Sakura-san? This may sound a bit rude, but how long are you staying? That way we'll know which days we can do what," Eriol explained. 

"Ah! I forgot to tell you! Um…is two weeks ok? Syaoran has been overworking himself again," Sakura said grinning. 

"Oh that's just perfect! That way, we can do tons of fun things!" Tomoyo exclaimed. 

"…Sakura, was this also to get me away from WORK!?" Syaoran demanded. 

"Yes! Okaa-san (referring to Yelan) encouraged me to anyway!' Sakura said. 

"What!? MAMA ni gang le shen me!" he said in Chinese. 

"…" Sakura sweatdropped, "She told me you were working way too hard on the Li Clan matters so she personally told me to bring you somewhere to relax and not to tell you." 

"But who'll take care of the Li Clan while I'm away?!" he said in alarm. 

"Okaa-san of course," Sakura said smiling. 

"…" Syaoran sat there speechless. 

"Well, you guys should get dressed if you want to go touring as soon as possible! There's a lot to see, ne Tomoyo-san?" said Eriol. Tomoyo nodded her head vigorously. 

"Well then we gotta finish breakfast then! Syaoran, hyaku!" Sakura insisted. She started wolfing down her breakfast and was done in a few seconds. 

"How can you eat so fast?!" Tomoyo asked, her eyes bugging out. 

"Practice I guess," she said, sweatdropping. 

Syaoran finished soon after her and the both of them ran upstairs to get dressed. 

* * *

After a long day of touring…they are back at the manor

"England is sooo sugoi!" Sakura said grinning as she plopped onto the sofa. 

"…Sakura…I'm…so…tired," Syaoran said exhausted. He flopped down next to her. 

"…Yes Sakura-chan has a lot of energy," Tomoyo commented. 

"Hai," Eriol agreed. 

"Tomoyo-chan! Your fashion boutique is sooo pretty! And your designs are awesome! I'm going to buy some soon ok?" Sakura said. 

"You don't have to buy them! You're my best friend! I can make them for you! But of course I have to add more frills, and ribbons and…" Tomoyo trailed off as everybody stared at her. "Nani?" 

"You won't change ever will you Tomoyo-san…" Eriol trailed off exasperatedly. Syaoran and Sakura just nodded. 

At that moment, the phone rang. Eriol stood up and picked it up, "Hello, this is the Hiiragizawa manor. May I ask who is speaking?" 

"Eriol!" said a familiar voice. 

"Kaho," he said. "I—"

"I have something to tell you! I want you to meet my new boyfriend when we come to England ok?" she cut in. 

"Oh…ok," Eriol said, heart slightly hurt. 

"He's sooo wonderful and handsome! And we'll be arriving in England in about 1 day!" Kaho said excitedly. 

"How long have you been seeing him?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo looked up horrified. She just didn't understand how Kaho could be this cruel towards Eriol. Syaoran and Sakura had looks identical to Tomoyo's. 

"About a week! He's great!" Kaho said. 

"That's good to know, and you still want to visit England?" Eriol asked politely. "Yes! Of course!" Kaho said firmly. 

"Ok, we'll make the preparations. By the way, Li-kun and Sakura-san are staying here for awhile for vacation," Eriol said chokingly into the phone. On his face, it looked polite and apathetic, but inside he was burning with fury. 

"Oh that's wonderful," Kaho said cheerfully. "It will be great to see them both again." 

After a few more minutes, Eriol hung up and he sat down looking even more haggard and tired. 

"Poor Eriol-kun," Sakura said sympathetically. "You must be crushed." 

"Not so much as I thought I would be," Eriol said quietly. "Just shocked at her idiocy." 

"For once, I agree with Hiiragizawa! What is that woman thinking!" Syaoran said in annoyance. 

"I don't know what she's doing," Tomoyo said softly. She glanced at Eriol and a look of pity filled her eyes. 

Nakuru and Spinel were at the entrance of the room, having heard of the whole conversation. Nakuru whispered to Spinel, "Suppi-chan! Look how evil Kaho-san is!" 

"I know! And don't call me Suppi-chan!" Spinel agreed. 

"Poor Eriol-sama! Good thing he has Tomoyo-sama there with him. She really ought to go out with her you know! They are perfect for each other," Nakuru stated. "I will get them together if it's the last thing I do." 

"I'll help!" Spinel said calmly. "They do deserve to be together after all they've been through." 

"Nakuru-san? Spinel Sun? What are you doing there?" Sakura asked. 

"Um…we were talking what we wanted for dinner tonight!" Nakuru said quickly. "I was thinking of making some cookies for everybody!" 

"Ah! If you make them, you have to let me taste them first onegai?" Sakura said smiling. 

"Of course!" Nakuru said back. "Well me and Suppi-chan have to go…"

"To the library!" Spinel finished. The two left and ran upstairs to Nakuru's room. 

"I never thought an airhead like you could come up with something so intelligent," Spinel said. 

"…What DID YOU JUST SAY!?!?" Nakuru shouted. She started hitting Spinel at the head. "I know! I have some extra Touya cookies left that have TONS of sugar in them!" 

"NO NO!!!!" Spinel protested. He flew around the room, trying to get out, but Nakuru locked the door. 

"HA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR CALLING ME AN AIRHEAD!" Nakuru shouted. And she got her cookies, which were on her desk next to a picture of Touya. She started stuffing them down poor Spinel's throat. 

Downstairs, the four adults sweatdropped as they heard bangs and shouts. "Eriol-kun? What are they doing up there in the library anyway?" Sakura asked. 

"I can't imagine what…I suppose Spinel-Sun just insulted Ruby Moon again about something," Eriol said perceptively. 

"Ahh I see," Sakura replied. 

"So Hiiragizawa, when's Mizuki-sensei coming?" Syaoran asked. 

"She changed it from my several weeks to tomorrow…so you'll see her," Eriol said, trying to sound light-hearted. 

"Mou…that rude now?" Tomoyo said slightly angered. 

"I agree with Tomoyo-chan!!" Sakura said. "I just can't imagine Mizuki-sensei being this mean (a/n: neither can I ^^;)!"

"People change Sakura-san, their personalities especially," Eriol explained calmly. "Well, we should eat dinner now, ne Eriol-kun? I'm sure you guys are starving," Tomoyo said, quickly changing the subject. 

* * *

Nope, I'm not making you guys live through another bout of my sandwich crazed meals ^^; This time, when I get 25+ reviews I'll update! =D Flames are always welcome And this is the longest chapter yet ^^ Yay! -CCSobsession 


	5. Kaho's boyfriend

To Comfort One Another

By: CCSobsession

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. 

Author notes: There is some violence in here, so if you dislike violence, don't read past the part when its morning. It also has a little cursing as well. 

* * *

"Eriol-kun, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Tomoyo asked for the hundredth time with concern. 

"Yes, Tomoyo-san, I will, and I want to," Eriol replied steadily. 

"You know Hiiragizawa, she's got a point," Syaoran said. "that woman did break you heart a lot or at least tossed it around." 

"Well courtesy is important," Eriol insisted. 

"Demo Eriol-kun, we're worried!" Sakura said. 

"Well let's be off to the airport shall we?" Eriol said with no expression. "Ruby Moon? Spinel Sun? Will you be joining us?" 

"Iie, we've decided to stay home and cook something instead," Nakuru said quickly. 

"Oh, ok we'll see you when you get home. And Ruby Moon would you mind terribly to cook dinner tonight? I'm sure Tomoyo-san's cooking lessons she gave you helped you. There will be two extra spaces at the table tonight. Spinel Sun, I'm afraid you have to hide, I'm sure Kaho's new boyfriend will not like to find out we're magic," Eriol said, trying to sound apathetic. 

"KAHO-SAN HAS A BOYFRIEND SHE BROUGHT WITH HER!?!?" Nakuru screamed in shock. 

"Yes, is there a problem?" Eriol asked. 

"Its rude! That's what!" Nakuru said. Spinel nodded vigorously after her. "Inviting herself, then inviting her boyfriend!" 

"Well she changed a lot," Eriol said. "And I don't want to be rude to her." 

"…You and your manners Eriol-sama," Nakuru said exasperatedly. "How polite can you get?" "I don't know what you are talking about Ruby Moon," Eriol said with an air of finality. "She is coming, whether you like it or not." 

"Mou! Well come on Suppi-chan, let's go cook some food," she said and she took Spinel in her arms and went off to the kitchen. 

"Don't put poison in her food!" Tomoyo called after her. 

"Darn, I was going too," Nakuru muttered. 

"Well let's go now," Eriol said, pasting a smile on his face. The group of adults exited the door and they jumped into a roomy limo Eriol had rented for them. 

"Eriol-kun, are you sure your ok with this?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Yes," Eriol said dejectedly. "She just doesn't love me anymore, and I think I can move on…"

"Don't you feel jealous?" Sakura asked. 

"Jealous? Of course, why wouldn't I be? I feel like I want to get back at her!" Eriol said angrily, his cool lost. 

"How?" Tomoyo asked calmly. 

"I don't know," Eriol said, suddenly gaining his composure. 

"Hiiragizawa," Syaoran said seriously. "Maybe you should." 

"…Syaoran!" Sakura rebuked. 

"From what she did to him, she deserves it," Syaoran said shortly. 

"How?" Eriol asked, slightly interested. 

"I don't know…maybe you and Daidouji-san can pretend to be a couple, you live together don't you," Syaoran put out helpfully. 

"…WHAT?!" Tomoyo and Eriol burst out at the same time. 

"It was just a suggestion," Syaoran said smugly. "But you guys could easily pass of as one." 

"Syaoran! Did you have too much chocolate or something!? Your not yourself today!" Sakura said disapprovingly. 

"Maybe I did," Syaoran merely said. "Maybe…I…did…but don't you agree Ying Hua?" 

"Hai, I do. You and Eriol-kun could pass off easily as a couple," Sakura told Tomoyo. 

"No," Tomoyo replied simply. "I will not be involved in such puerile actions." 

"I also say no," Eriol agreed. "This is way too immature. We are adults, we can deal with our love lives easily enough." 

"Yes," Tomoyo said. 'But what happens if I am willing to be a "couple" with you Eriol-kun? Not for Mizuki-sensei…just you…" she thought to herself. She suddenly shook her head and smiled. 

"Well we're here," the driver said. The four adults got out of the limo and looked at the big airport in front of them. 

"So where are we meeting…Mizuki-sensei?" Syaoran asked, voice sounding bitter when he said the word "Mizuki" (A/N: he never really liked her, did he). 

"At gate 75, 11:30 AM," Eriol replied. 

"Hm…its 11:15, we better go over there," Tomoyo said. The other three nodded and they started looking for gate 75. 

* * *

"Here, Gate 75," Sakura read out loud from the sign. "And just on time too." The passengers filed out slowly and Sakura and everyone else sat down to wait for Kaho Mizuki and her new boyfriend.

In a few minutes, Kaho and her boyfriend emerged from the airport gate. 

"Eriol!" Kaho shouted, waving for their attention. Eriol and the others stood up at the sound of their old teacher's voice. 

"Kaho," Eriol said coldly looking at Kaho's boyfriend. 

"This is John," Kaho introduced. "This is Eriol Hiiragizawa, Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran Li, and Tomoyo Daidouji." 

"Nice to meet you all," he said in a polite voice. He smiled at everyone, but when his eyes fell on Eriol, his smile was obviously pasted on. 

"Nice to meet you," the four adults answered with the same polite voice, but with a hint of coldness. "Okari Mizuki-sensei/Kaho." 

"John, do you speak Japanese by chance?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Yes a little," John replied. 

"Well let's get going to the manor shall we?" Eriol said suddenly, turning around. Tomoyo looked at Eriol in worry and grabbed his hand. 

Tomoyo whispered, "Don't lose yourself Eriol-kun, you'll be ok." 

Eriol just nodded stiffly. "Let's go everybody." 

"What are we traveling in?" Kaho asked. 

"We'll be using my limousine," Eriol replied. 

"When did you get a limousine Eriol?" Kaho asked. 

"Several months ago," Eriol replied. 

"Ok, let's go!" Kaho said smiling. 

* * *

The six adults got out of the limousine and went up to the front door. "We're here," Eriol said stiffly. They opened the door and went in. 

"Welcome to Hiiragizawa manor. While you are staying here, what would you like to eat? Kaho-sama, long time no see," she said with a certain bitterness and seriousness one wouldn't expect her to possess. 

"Hello Nakuru-san, long time no see," Kaho said back. 

"Well why don't we talk in the living room," Tomoyo suggested. 

Kaho and everyone else nodded and followed Nakuru, who was in the lead, to the living room. "I'll go get some treats," Nakuru said, turning on her heel. 

"Thank you Nakuru," Eriol said. 

"The mansion hasn't changed much has it?" Kaho said, trying to make some conversation. 

"No it hasn't as you can see," Eriol said politely. "Now tell me Kaho, why did you come back?" 

"I wanted to see you of course!" Kaho said smiling. "I thought I needed you back, but it turns out I don't. But it was nice seeing you again." 

"I see," Eriol said bluntly. He still smiled, but it was going to drop any second now. He ran his hand through his hair and sat back on the couch. 

"You aren't brooding over me, are you Eriol?" Kaho demanded. 

"Iie, of course not, what makes you think so?" Eriol asked. 

"Enough is said by the look on your face," Kaho accused. 

"Why…how do you not know I have moved on to someone else!" Eriol said, his voice rising. 

"Eriol-kun! Please!" Tomoyo whispered in his ear, trying to calm him down. 

"Minna-san! Please calm down," Sakura said, trying to make the atmosphere less tense. 

"You haven't, have you Eriol!?" Kaho said angrily. 

"I HAVE!" Eriol shouted back. 

"MINNA! LISTEN TO MY WIFE!!" Syaoran shouted. 

"Minna-san, please calm down. This little piece of information is something that is in the past; we must forget about it," Tomoyo also said. 

"I HAVE TOMOYO!" Eriol shouted in rage. 

Tomoyo looked thunderstruck when Eriol put his arm over her shoulder. "I HAVE found someone else." She struggled trying to get out of his grip, but Eriol gripped her so hard she could barely move. 

Tomoyo whispered into his ear, "WHAT are you doing Eriol-kun?" 

"Gomen nasai! I just lost my composure," he whispered back. 

"Then let GO," Tomoyo demanded. On contrary, her thoughts went against "letting go." 

"NO," Eriol said obstinately. 

"What are you talking about?" Kaho asked angrily. "Lover's TALK?" She immediately put her arms around her boyfriend as well. 

"IT is NONE of your business KAHO," Eriol spat back, saying the word "Kaho" like it was poison. 

"Minna-san, please calm down!" Sakura tried again. She looked at Syaoran who also urged them to stop. 

"That's it, I'm going up to my room," Tomoyo said angrily standing up. She turned on her heel before Eriol could say a word and left. 

"MATTE!" Eriol shouted before following her. 

Nakuru came into the living room and said, "Where did they go? Dinner has been prepared." 

"They need to talk to each other in private," Syaoran explained. 

"Ah I see, may you excuse me for a moment? Please enjoy your meal in the dining room, and I am sorry Mr. Hiiragizawa and Ms. Daidouji aren't available at the moment," Nakuru said formally, sniffing at Kaho's boyfriend. She turned on her heel on left. 

"Uh…" Sakura trailed off. "Syaoran?" 

"Shall we eat?" Syaoran said desperately. 

"We shall," Kaho said with gritted teeth. Sakura and Syaoran stood up nervously and Kaho and John stood up ominously. 

"Let's go," Sakura said, trying to sound cheerful. 

* * *

Meanwhile…

"What's your problem Eriol-kun!?" Tomoyo demanded as she sat on her bed. 

"GOMEN! I LOST MY TEMPER!" Eriol shouted back. 

"You lost your temper enough to lie? Eriol-kun, I thought you had courtesy! I thought you were a GENTLEMEN, not some JEALOUS FOOL!" Tomoyo shot back. 

Eriol opened him mouth, then closed it. Then he collapsed on the floor. He started sobbing out, "Yes…that's what I am…I was too blind to realize it!" Tomoyo frowned in pity and sat down next to him. 

"Its ok, jealousy gets to us," she whispered in his ear. "Everybody has a weak point." She stood up and got a tissue and gave it to Eriol, who took it and wiped his eyes. 

"Tomoyo-san?" Eriol asked. 

"Hai?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Remember that night…when you asked what I was afraid of?" Eriol said. 

"Hai, I remember. You told me that it was a secret," Tomoyo replied. 

"The truth is…I am afraid…of being all like Clow Read. Clow Read never did have love, and I'm afraid of being unloved and having my heart broken," Eriol whispered. "I thought I could avoid this, but all this time, it has snuck up on me." 

"Don't blame yourself. Remember; everybody has their weakness, their fear. You said so yourself!" Tomoyo encouraged. "It'll be ok!" 

"What would I do without you Tomoyo-san?" Eriol said smiling sheepishly. 

"I don't know, but we do have some guests to attend to," Tomoyo replied grinning. 

"Yes, some guests, I hope they forgive me for my mental breakdown," Eriol said, his composure and face back on. 

"Well let's go," Tomoyo said smiling. Eriol stood up and took her by the arm as they descended from the stairs into the dining room. They passed a giggling Nakuru who wouldn't say what she was giggling about, but Tomoyo and Eriol didn't mind. 

"Gomen nasai my guests for my breakdown," Eriol said formally as he pulled Tomoyo's chair out for her to sit, and then he sat down at the head of the table next to Tomoyo. 

"It is all right," Syaoran said back. 

"Yokata! I'm glad everything's ok!" Sakura said smiling. 

"Yes, I too am glad everything is sorted out," Kaho agreed smiling, who still held John's arm tightly and maybe TOO affectionately. 

"Indeed it has been Ms. Mizuki," Eriol replied. 

Kaho was taken aback when Eriol called her by her last name, her smiling face faltered for a second before she slapped it back on. "I'm glad your over me," she said stiffly. 

"Indeed I am," Eriol replied as stiff as she did. He smiled a fake smile and said, "Shall we start eating?" 

* * *

"Tomoyo-san?" Eriol whispered into the crack of the door of Tomoyo's bedroom. 

"Mmm? Yes Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo said sleepily. "Come in." 

"Sorry for bothering you Tomoyo-san, I know its late at night," Eriol said softly as he entered the room. Tomoyo was propped up on her pillows rubbing her eyes. 

"Sit down here," she said as she patted the bedspread, Eriol obliged immediately. "Couldn't sleep huh?" 

"Nope," Eriol replied. "I'm really sorry for bothering you this late. It's just…"

Tomoyo nodded perceptively and said, "I know, Mizuki-sensei. You must feel strange that you provided a room for her and her boyfriend in your manor. I know." 

Eriol sighed and ran his hand through his ruffled hair. "I just don't know if I can deal with it Tomoyo-san…" 

Tomoyo nodded kindly. She whispered comforting words to him until she fell asleep. Tomoyo smiled and then took him into her arms and held his head, ruffling his hair and finally falling into a deep sleep as well. 

* * *

The next morning Tomoyo woke up and got up carefully, making sure she didn't wake up Eriol who was still sleeping. Tomoyo smiled at his sleeping form and giggled at the fact his hair was all messy and clung to his face cutely. She then shook her head violently. What was she thinking?! She pushed her thoughts about Eriol out and started dressing for the new day. Tomoyo slowly walked down the stairs to start preparing breakfast, only to find that Nakuru had already done it. 

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Nakuru-san," Tomoyo said cheerfully. 

"Ohayo Tomoyo-sama!" Nakuru replied back. 

"Why up so early today?" Tomoyo asked curiously. 

"Well I saw you and Eriol sleeping very peacefully, so I decided to make breakfast today!" Nakuru said genkily. Tomoyo blushed slightly at what she had said. 

"You…saw us?" Tomoyo whispered. Nakuru just giggled and nodded. 

"Anyway! What shall we have today! I want to make some chocolate waffles, Kaho-san hates them! She just doesn't like sweet stuff, chocolate especially. (A/N: Correct me if I'm wrong, my memory is quite bad)" 

"Why on earth would you want to make something nasty for Mizuki-sensei?" Tomoyo asked, already knowing the answer. 

"Since she was mean to Eriol-sama!" Nakuru said as she mixed. "VERY MEAN!" and with that, she pounded her mixing bowl, where the mix flew all over the ground. "Whoops!" Nakuru grinned sheepishly. 

"It's ok!" Tomoyo said grinning despite the fact she was covered in chocolate and flour. She cleaned up the floor with the help of Nakuru sand said, "I'll go up and get cleaned up ok?" 

"Hai! I'll just finish the chocolate waffles! I still have some mix left that wasn't spilled all over the place," Nakuru replied. "I'll get cleaned up later." 

"Ok," Tomoyo said as she left the room. She shook her head in amusement at all the chocolate and flour that was on her dress. She also noticed that the majority was sugar and chocolate. "Thank goodness it was an old dress I was wearing. My goodness, Nakuru-san must have really wanted to upset Mizuki-sensei if she added this much sugar and chocolate into it," she thought to herself as she entered her room. 

She glanced at the still sleeping form of Eriol who had curled himself up into a ball at the end of the bed and used Tomoyo's pillow as a blanket. She shook her head and slowly moved the covers to cover him up so he wouldn't wake. Eriol stirred and said, "Ohayo Tomoyo-san. Why are you in my room?" 

"Your room? Don't you mean my room Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo said grinning cheerfully. 

"NANI!? Ah! Don't tell me I fell asleep on you again! I'm so sorry!" Eriol said suddenly alert and jumped out of the bed. 

"It's ok! Both of us fell asleep," Tomoyo said. "Besides, you were very traumatized last night." 

"I'm so sorry!" Eriol replied. He started to babble but Tomoyo stopped him with a finger on his lips. 

"It's ok!" she said seriously. "Forget it!" Eriol opened his mouth wide again, but Tomoyo placed her hand on his mouth to stop him from making a sound at all. "Sh!! Don't wake up Sakura-chan and everyone else!" 

Eriol nodded solemnly and then Tomoyo removed her finger. "By the way Tomoyo-san, why are you all covered in chocolate?" Tomoyo responded with her tongue sticking out of her mouth. 

"Long story!" she said shortly. 

"Humor me, make the long story short," Eriol said trying not to laugh as he realized how funny Tomoyo did look. 

"Nakuru-san had seen us asleep, so she decided she wanted to make breakfast this morning. And for some reason she chose a lot of sweet stuff to irritate Mizuki-sensei's stomach. And she was talking to me, and she got overexcited and spilled the mix all over the kitchen. I came up here to clean up," Tomoyo informed him. She wiped off a bit of the chocolate mix off her cheek and smudged it all over Eriol's cheek. 

"You missed a spot!" Eriol said laughing as he wiped off her cheek completely. "Now, I'm not your towel am I?" 

"No your not, but you serve as a good enough substitute I suppose," Tomoyo said, trying to sound snobbish. "Well if you excuse me, I am going to change." 

Eriol said, "Of course, ladies need their privacy!" and he left, closing the door shut behind him softly. Tomoyo undressed and chose another dress she was going to wear before opening the door and going back downstairs. Bustles in the other rooms were heard as they too got up from the night's slumber. 

This time when she went into the kitchen, she found a humming Nakuru finishing up the chocolate waffles with Eriol who was dressed casually in a shirt that he didn't _quite_ button up all the buttons on and wore a pair of faded jeans. 

"Ohayo minna-san," Tomoyo said joyfully. 

"Ohayo!" Eriol and Nakuru replied. 

"I like your dress today Tomoyo-san! KAWAII!" Nakuru complimented. 

"What, this? I just designed this awhile ago. Do you like it?" Tomoyo asked, twirling around. Tomoyo wore a violet dress that looked quite fashionable (A/N: Minna, just imagine it. I can't write this done ^^;) to the mind. Her ensemble was completed with a violet neckband and hair band. 

"Yes! Very kawaii! Can you make me one?" Nakuru pleaded. 

"Of course, what color would you like it to be?" Tomoyo said graciously. 

"A pink one please! Don't you think its pretty Eriol-sama?!" Nakuru said. 

Eriol had his mouth opened this whole time looking at the goddess that was before him now. He shook his head violently and said, "Uh yes! Tomoyo-san, this is truly a piece of art!" 

"Arigato Eriol-kun," Tomoyo replied. "You missed a few buttons on your shirt by the way. Let me button them." She went up to Eriol and forced him to sit down so she could button the rest of his buttons up. As she pressed her fingers onto his chest, her heart fluttered with anticipation. She slowly but steadily buttoned up the buttons. All this time Eriol's heart was pounding furiously and Eriol did not know what it was. It couldn't be love, could it now? Love could not be an option, Kaho was a fine example of what happened to him. 

"There you go Mister Eriol! Now you look more like a gentleman," Tomoyo said grinning as she stood back to view him. 

"Hehe," giggled a voice behind them. They jumped up and saw that Nakuru was observing their behavior intently. 

Eriol and Tomoyo sweatdropped and asked simultaneously, "What are you giggling about?" 

Nakuru stopped giggling and said, "You both are so kawaii! Time to eat breakfast anyway, I'll get everybody down here and then I'll bring up some breakfast for Suppi-chan!" She turned on her heel at the two blushing adults and shouted, "MINNA! BREAKFAST!" 

"So loud in the morning Ruby Moon?" said a sleepy voice. 

"SUPPI-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?" Nakuru shouted in alarm. 

"Well its breakfast isn't it?" Spinel replied haughtily. "And don't call me Suppi-chan!" 

"REMEMBER KAHO-SAN…and her boyfriend, JOHN?" Nakuru screamed. 

"Did someone call my name?" John said as he stepped in. 

Spinel was about to open his mouth again, then immediately fell limp on the ground. 

"Er…playing with your dolls?" John said unbelievingly. 

"Well uh…" Nakuru stumbled. 

"Yes, she was playing with her doll. She got in an argument!" Eriol said coming to her rescue. John gave Nakuru an odd look and said, "Aren't you to old to play with dolls?" 

"No, nobody's too old to play with dolls," Nakuru said coldly. She picked up Spinel and walked out of the room, resisting the urge to slap him hard across his face for his rudeness. "Breakfast is already set on the table." 

"What's gotten into her?" John asked Tomoyo and Eriol. 

Tomoyo and Eriol just said, "She is a very unique person. Shall we eat?" They felt that his rudeness was certainly not welcome in this household, especially the fact he was a guest, THEIR guest. 

"Yes let's eat! And indeed, she is weird. So old yet still plays with little stuffed animals!" John said haughtily. 

"Good morning everyone," said Kaho behind them. She wrapped her arms around John and smiled. "I enjoyed last night." 

John smiled back and whispered something inaudible to her. Kaho just giggled back and held him tighter. 

Eriol and Tomoyo were sick to their stomachs by then. "Shall we eat?" Eriol said loudly. 

John looked up and glared at him. Eriol just smiled back cordially, although of course he meant nothing at all. 

"What are we having Eriol?" Kaho asked releasing John. 

"We're having chocolate waffles, complimentary dishes made by Nakuru herself, Ms. Mizuki," Eriol replied. 

Kaho winced visibly and said, "Anything else?" 

"Nope," Eriol replied, pretending he didn't see the look of disgust on her face. 

"I'll skip," Kaho replied shortly. "I'm going up to dress." With that she turned on her heel and left. 

"You did that on purpose," John accused. 

"How can I do that on purpose? After all, it was Nakuru's choice to cook something today," Eriol retorted back. 

"I knew you told your servant to cook this!" John shouted. 

"WHAT DID YOU CALL NAKURU!?" Tomoyo suddenly burst out. 

"A servant! Isn't she one?!" John snorted haughtily. 

"NEVER _EVER_ CALL NAKURU A SERVANT YOU IDIOT!" Tomoyo shouted. She walked up 

to him briskly and slapped him hard across the face. "You…you…bastard!" 

John staggered back and said to Eriol, "How dare she! She's your bitch isn't she? Stop her!" He stood up and slapped Tomoyo back who fell into Eriol's arms clutching her cheek. 

"WHAT did you just call Tomoyo!" Eriol demanded, eyes blazing. 

"A bitch! Kaho told me all about her! She's just your BITCH! John shouted back. 

Something in Eriol snapped and he gently lowered Tomoyo onto a chair before he attacked John, fists flying everywhere. 

"Stop stop!" Tomoyo screamed helplessly. 

"He insulted you and Nakuru!" Eriol shouted as he through fists at John who fought back with fury. 

"Li-KUN! SOMEBODY!" Tomoyo screamed. There was a running of feet as Syaoran ran downstairs. He immediately stopped the two adults from fighting by stepping in between. Eriol stood up and straightened himself but John kept on trying to throw punches at Eriol, but Syaoran just caught his fists easily and held them tightly. Eriol had a small bruise on his cheek, and John had a black eye with bruises on his shoulder. 

"What happened?!" Syaoran demanded. 

"He called Tomoyo a bitch and Nakuru a servant," Eriol hissed with venom dripping in his voice. 

"YOU WHAT!?" shouted Syaoran at John. 

"Well that's what they are. Tomoyo is Eriol's bitch, and Nakuru is just his servant," John replied with no remorse. Syaoran's eyes flickered from his normal state to a state of pure fury. 

"You idiot," he whispered his eyes becoming unreadable. 

John backed up in fright to the wall as Syaoran slowly advanced on him. "Nobody calls my wife's best friend that! And you don't insult Nakuru either." His voice became so low and dangerous that if the measure of fear John had in his heart at the moment, it would be enough to frighten anybody in the universe. 

Sakura ran down at the moment and grabbed Syaoran's arm quickly. "What are you doing to John?!" 

"I was going to hurt the idiot," Syaoran said in his normal voice. 

"Why?" Sakura asked glancing over at everybody else there. She gasped in surprise when she saw the Tomoyo with her hands over her cheek and Eriol with the bruise on his cheek. "What happened?" she said slowly. 

"He called Tomoyo a bitch and slapped her when he called Nakuru a servant," Eriol explained, his eyes still glaring at John. "And I tried to hurt him since he is a little worm." 

"That's horrible! What on earth possessed you to say that?" Sakura demanded of John. John just shook his head and said something inaudible. 

"Let me get this straight, you are not allowed to be rude in this manor. Maybe where you live, but NOT HERE," Eriol said calmly. 

"Well I'm sorry. I never knew you cared about your b-- I mean your friend so much," John said clutching his eye. 

Eriol blushed slightly and said, "Since she is my good friend of course, plus she is my housemate." John just made a "whatever" look and marched out to go upstairs. 

* * *

How'd ya like it everybody? I know…the last part was…TOTALLY OOCiness, but forgive me ok? I was in a bad mood when I wrote it. Again, R+R and sorry for this being so late! This time; when I get 45+ reviews I'll update with the next chappie. I have to think of an idea first now… ~CCSobsession


	6. The past repeats itself

To Comfort One Another

By: CCSobsession

Notes: o.O Wow I never knew I could get the 15 reviews in just several hours! Thankies! But so much for my break from writing and time to think of the next chappie… I worked extra hard on trying to finish this chapter, I had an writer's block and that's why I insisted on having 45+ reviews before I update again… I really was stuck! Well I hope you enjoy it! 

Disclaimer: Do not own anything that is related to CCS except for this story, nada. 

* * *

"I'm very sorry that John did that!" Kaho said, sounding like she didn't meant it at all, which of course, she didn't. Kaho sat on the couch next to John preparing bandages for him. 

"I'm sure he didn't," Sakura said oblivious to the tone in Kaho's voice. 

"Sure," Tomoyo muttered, Kaho glared at her. Tomoyo just faced her and smiled angelically. "Did I say something?" 

"Iie, nothing," Kaho replied in gritted teeth. Tomoyo just smiled back, pretending she didn't know what was really going on. 

"Well what shall we do today?" Sakura said, trying to ease up the tense atmosphere. Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo just glared at John and Kaho while they glared back. 

"What do you want to do?" Syaoran asked, not taking his eyes off John. 

"I dunno, tour some more maybe?" Sakura suggested. 

"No way, seen it all," Kaho said. 

"Ok, um…a picnic?" Sakura tried again.

Kaho opened her mouth to disagree again, but Tomoyo cut her off, "Hai Sakura-chan! We haven't been to one of those forever! Let's go minna-san!" Kaho just glared at her as everybody else nodded. 

"Well Tomoyo-san, shall we prepare the picnic?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo nodded and they got up to go to the kitchen. 

"You guys chat for awhile ok?" Tomoyo said as she left. Syaoran gaped and made noiseless words and Sakura just sweatdropped. 

* * *

"Thank kami-sama we got out of there," Eriol said as he got out picnic 'material'. 

"We shouldn't have left Sakura-chan and Li-kun in there!" Tomoyo argued. 

"What are we to do? I'm sure Sakura-san can stop Li-kun from pounding that little bastard," Eriol said coldly. 

"You still hold that grudge?" Tomoyo asked. "You usually never do that!" 

"He insulted you and Nakuru, why wouldn't I?" Eriol said as he dropped the food with a big bang onto the table. 

"Well, you didn't kick them out for one thing," Tomoyo speculated. 

"Why would I?" Eriol asked. 

"I don't know, if you were happy to get out of there, why didn't you kick them out?" Tomoyo countered. 

"Because I am a gentleman, as I hate to admit it! (a/n: for all you people who want to kick Kaho and John out, that's the explanation)" Eriol said primly. 

"A gentleman that goes around hitting people?" Tomoyo speculated, half grinning. 

"Yes! Are you suggesting me kick out John and Mizuki?" Eriol asked. 

"Iie of course not! I just wanted to make sure you would be ok with it," Tomoyo said smiling. 

Eriol crossed his arms, "Shall we start making food then?" 

"YAY!" Nakuru screamed behind them. "MAKE PICNIC!" 

"Uh oh…" Eriol and Tomoyo muttered simultaneously. Nakuru just grinned as she ran to the fridge and brought out some chocolate fudge. 

"Chocolate fudge for Kaho-san's sandwich!" Nakuru shouted happily. "And for the bastard John too." 

"Ehheh…" Tomoyo giggled. "Maybe going a bit too far?" 

"Iie, it's a delicacy, didn't you know that? I quite like it myself," Nakuru said elegantly. 

"Actually Tomoyo-san, she is right, it is a delicacy…in her terms. However, it is quite popular," Eriol said seriously. "Maybe Mizuki will like it?" He pretended to think and then he shook his head, "nope". 

"Eriol-kun! When have you become so evil!?" Tomoyo said calmly, although she was on the verge of laughing. 

"I don't know—after all, her boyfriend DID insult Ruby Moon's cooking AND insulted you, she deserves it!" Eriol said with an empty grin. 

"Well let's make the 'sandwiches ,'" Tomoyo said quickly. Nakuru nodded happily and started putting the fudge onto the white bread. Tomoyo and Eriol prepared drinks and got out some fruit. When everything was done, Nakuru placed it into a big basket. 

"Thanks Nakuru-san for making the sandwiches," Tomoyo said grinning. 

"Your welcome!" Nakuru replied. "Tell me how Kaho-san liked it?" 

"I'm sure the expression on her face wil be priceless," Eriol replied. 

Eriol and Tomoyo took the basket and they left to get everyone else. When they arrived onto the scene they sweatdropped. Syaoran and John had their fists balled together and were trying to dart at each other while Sakura stood between them sweatdropping. 

"No really you guys have to resolve your differences!" Sakura urged. 

"Why? He called me a bad fighter!" John shouted. 

"Well he insulted me being a 'macho' idiot wrestling guy!" Syaoran threw back. 

Kaho was just sitting on the couch; amused at what was going on. 

"We're back!" Eriol said loudly and Syaoran and John sat back down. 

"Let's go on a picnic, shall we?" Tomoyo said cheerfully. 

"Where?" Sakura asked. 

"Uh…Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked Eriol. 

"I remember a field that I used to go to all the time, I haven't seen it for awhile," Eriol murmured nostalgically. 

"Really? You never told me about a field!" Tomoyo stated. 

"It was the field…that…" Eriol drifted off as his eyes glazed over at the memory. 

>

"It was a great picnic Eriol!" Kaho said as she pecked Eriol on the cheek. She stood up from under the big cherry blossom and stretched. 

"Do you think so? I thought it was a wonderful place and the food was excellent!" Eriol agreed. 

"Mmhmm, I especially loved the watermelon!" Kaho replied. She turned and looked up at the sky that had turned gray. She seemed to be waiting for something to happen. 

"Kaho?" Eriol asked. 

"Nani?" Kaho asked. 

"I love you," Eriol whispered. He slowly pulled Kaho into a kiss and then let go. The former warmth was gone, forever lost. Eriol felt it, but didn't realize the real meaning. 

"I—" Kaho began to reply when the rain started pouring down. "Oh no! We have to go back home!" 

"Ok let's go," Eriol said, slightly disappointed in nature. Eriol stood up and took Kaho's hand with one hand, and his other hand held their picnic basket. 

Kaho became increasingly edgy as they entered the parking lot, as if something was supposed to happen. 

"Is there something wrong Kaho?" Eriol asked gently. "You look like something's wrong." 

"Iie, nothing…" Kaho said back, pasting a smile on her face. "Nothing at all." 

"Ok good," Eriol said. "Kaho…will you…marry…" and he never finished the sentence. A car hit them head on and Eriol and he went flying to the other side of the parking lot. 

>

Eriol shook his head and realized people were staring at him. "Sorry, it was a memory." 

"Weirdo," John muttered. 

"What was it?" Sakura asked quietly. 

Eriol sweated and looked uneasy. Tomoyo realized this and said immediately, "He doesn't want to talk about it." Sakura nodded and understood what was Tomoyo's point. 

"Let's go," Syaoran said quickly before Kaho or John could mutter a word. 

* * *

At the field

"This is the spot I like most," Eriol said quietly as he settled down under the great pink cherry blossom tree, now in bloom. He literally pulled Tomoyo down next to him and gestured for the rest to sit. 

"Sugoi! Very beautiful cherry blossoms!" Sakura whispered as she saw them slowly fall to the ground. 

"Yes, before I would come here every week if it was sunny to have a picnic," Eriol said in a sad tone. "But that's behind me now. Let's eat!" 

"Itadakimasu!" the adults chorused as they ate. 

"WHAT THE!" Kaho screamed as she spit out the chocolate. 

"Enjoying it?" Eriol asked innocently. 

"WHAT! You know I hate sugar!" Kaho spat. 

"It was Nakuru's will to give everyone something sugary," Eriol said simply. "Isn't that right, Tomoyo-san?" 

"Indeed yes, she said that you needed more energy," Tomoyo said automatically. 

"I like it!" Sakura said grinning. 

"So do I! Chocolate," Syaoran said smiling. "Very good, and as long as Hiiragizawa didn't make it, I'll eat it." The happy atmosphere did not last, Kaho and John's attitudes were cold and drew them away from it. 

"Wai! Syaoran, you have to learn how to make these! I'll learn too!" Sakura said smiling as she finished her last bite. 

"Indeed, they are tasteful," Syaoran commented. "May Akizuki-san teach us?" 

"I'm sure she'll be delighted too," Tomoyo commented smiling, knowing very well it was true. "Is there anything else besides sandwiches?" Kaho asked. 

"Yes, here is some fruit," Eriol said cheerfully handing over the fruit. 

"Watermelon?" Kaho said quietly. 

"Yes, isn't it your favorite? (a/n: making this up ^^)" Eriol asked with a smooth and cold voice. "At least you said so on that day…"

"Yes, thank you very much," Kaho replied taking the watermelon slice from him. She ate it like a lady, but she was clearly shaken at Eriol's cold interface. 

"Remember that day?" Eriol asked suddenly. 

"Er…what day?" Kaho questioned, although she knew what day he was speaking about. 

"That day when we got hit by a car," Eriol whispered. Tomoyo looked on in worry and grabbed Eriol's hand tightly. 

"Yes…" Kaho replied uneasily. 

"I never did finish my question," Eriol said simply. Eriol moved his mouth to go on, but Kaho interrupted him. 

"I'm sorry," Kaho said, she actually meant it, sort of. 

"But I'm glad I didn't," Eriol finished. 

Kaho opened her mouth and closed it. "That's good," she managed to stutter. 

"It was hard at first, but somebody was always there to comfort me, and I've finally moved on," he continued. Saying this, he squeezed Tomoyo's hand, who squeezed back smiling. 

"That's good," she repeated. 

Syaoran, Sakura, and John, who weren't really involved in this conversation just continued eating. Eriol, Tomoyo, and Kaho however, seemed to be in another world as they continued their wary chat. Tomoyo was just there to encourage Eriol by holding his hand and Kaho and Eriol made most of the conversation. 

Soon enough, the skies turned gray and it started to rain. Eriol snapped out of his trance and hurriedly said, "Let's go pack up!" He stood up and started packing up the picnic basket with Tomoyo's help. Sakura and everyone else stood up and stretched. When Tomoyo and Eriol finished, they grabbed each other's hands and gestured for them to follow. Sakura and Syaoran waked fairly close behind them while Kaho and John just lagged. 

And then a scene in the past played itself once again…

Tomoyo and Eriol walked slowly together into the parking lot and with a flash of lights, a bang, Tomoyo wasn't there. Her body flew to the other side of the parking lot and landed with a dull crunch and her ear-splitting scream hung in the air. 

"TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Eriol. 

* * *

Yes yes, short chapter…but the thing is, I'm going to write two endings to this, as well as some sequels. So yeah, read on to find the "happy ending" and the "sad ending" is right afterwards. R+R Again, when I reach 60 reviews I'll update ^_^ This time its lower ne?

~CCSobsession


	7. Happy ending

To comfort one another  
  
Notes: This is the 'happy' ending.  
  
Disclaimer: You should know by now, I do not own CCS.  
  
hr  
  
"TOMOYO!" Eriol screamed in fury as he ran like a madman. He was slightly bleeding from the leg, but all he cared right now was to find Tomoyo. "TOMOYO!!!" he repeated over and over again.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran helped him search but to no avail. When Eriol finally found her she was on the sidewalk bleeding immensely from her stomach and legs. "TOMOYO!!!!!" he screamed as he ran by her side.  
  
"Tomoyo," he whispered as he took her into his arms. "Don't leave me…"  
  
Tomoyo didn't answer since she was unconscious. She was still alive; her breathing was shallow and was quieting down. Eriol stood up with her nestled in his arms and ran back to the site of the accident.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" he screamed.   
  
The driver blinked and said, "Sorry. I'll take her to the hospital immediately."  
  
"YOU BETTER!! I WILL KILL YOU IF SHE DIES!!!" Eriol screamed going into a panic.   
  
"Then get in, now!" the driver shouted back.  
  
Eriol jumped into the backseat and Syaoran and Sakura followed suit. "You coming Ms. Mizuki and bastard?"  
  
"No, we'll go back to the manor," Kaho said coolly.   
  
Eriol rolled up the windows without a care and shouted to the driver, "HURRY UP!!! GET TO THE DAMN HOSPITAL!"   
  
"Ok ok!" the traumatized driver shouted as he sped off.   
  
Eriol turned back his attentions to Tomoyo, who was still bleeding all over him. He ripped off his already blood soaked shirt and tied up Tomoyo's wounds, which slowed down to a trickle. He gathered Tomoyo closer to his chest and whispered, "Don't leave me Tomoyo-san, I can't live without you…"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes opened slightly and managed to stutter, "I can't leave you remember? I'm there to give you advice…" Tomoyo's eyes closed once again.  
  
Eriol smiled gently and held her closer. Sakura and Syaoran observed this solemnly, half sad at Tomoyo's plight, but half admiring at Eriol's care for her.   
  
The driver finally pulled to a stop and said, "We're here."  
Eriol jumped up immediately and ran to the emergency room, not caring if Syaoran and Sakura could keep up.   
  
hr  
  
"Will she live?" Eriol asked in a hushed voice to the tired doctor who just emerged from the hospital room.  
  
"I have no idea, her life is in the balance at the moment," he replied sadly. "There is a huge chance she will not survive."  
  
Eriol's eyes watered up and he managed to stutter, "Can I see her?"  
  
"She is unconscious, but yes, you can," the doctor replied. As Eriol opened the door the doctor said, "You know…you must love this lady a lot, Tomoyo am I correct? Since you came in running without a shirt of course."  
  
"Yes, I do," Eriol replied, ignoring the last part of the comment. He then went into the room and rushed to Tomoyo's side.   
  
Syaoran and Sakura were outside of the hospital window chatting with each other quietly…  
  
"So he really does love Daidouji-san?" Syaoran asked Sakura.  
  
"Isn't it quite obvious?" Sakura said back. "He's loved her for quite a long time at the way they talk to each other. And I'm sure Tomoyo-chan loves him back." Sakura's eyes turned dull at the thought of her friend's sad plight.   
  
In the hospital room…  
  
"Tomoyo-san…" Eriol whispered as he sat down. He took Tomoyo's hand into his and held it tightly. A soft grip in return was all he needed to smile. "You won't die, will you Tomoyo-san?"  
  
"Iie…you need me here," she whispered faintly.   
  
"Tomoyo-san?" Eriol ventured.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Aishiteru," he whispered softly. "Aishiteru for being there for me when I needed you."  
  
Tomoyo's only response was a loosened grip as she fell asleep, but Eriol was glad anyway. He stood up and went outside where Sakura and Syaoran were standing.  
  
" 


	8. Sad ending

To comfort one another  
  
Notes: This is the 'sad' ending. It isn't sad really, still romantic…I suppose. Well I always like sad ones…don't ask me why! XD Also, the ending is more like the story, "Liang Shangbo he Zhu Yingtai". Chinese novel, I believe its called "the butterfly lovers" if it was the American version. =/ It's really good, and sad. I cried XD You should read it ^_^ Sorry for being so late T_T ::hits computer:: its my computer's fault! ^^;  
  
Warning: Sadness, death, and suicide (almost) is ahead. If you are offended by such things, don't read on. And PLEASE, I already warned you; don't go crying to ff.net to sue me or anything because it won't work. I warned you, and that's that. Demo, the ending is kind of happy ^^;   
  
Disclaimer: You should know by now, I do not own CCS.  
  
hr  
  
"TOMOYO!!" Eriol screamed running like hell towards where Tomoyo's body landed. Syaoran and Sakura followed suit, but Eriol seemed to be too quick for them all and soon was at Tomoyo's side.   
  
Her body was limp…  
  
Her breathing shallow…  
  
Her body was covered…in blood.  
  
Tomoyo opened her eyes and smiled.   
  
"Tomoyo!" screamed Eriol, holding Tomoyo close. "You can't die and just leave me! Dammit, you said you'll always comfort me!"  
  
"…I can die…always…but I will…never…leave you," was her reply.   
  
"What are you talking about? You'll be ok! You'll be ok!" Eriol screamed. "You can't leave me alone!"  
  
"…I will never leave you…I'll always be there," Tomoyo replied slowly. Her breath was getting shallower and her eyes slowly started to close.   
  
"What are you doing!!" screamed Eriol hugging her closer. Syaoran and Sakura arrived on the scene, horrified at what was happening.   
  
Sakura made a move to get closer to Tomoyo and comfort her, but Syaoran held her back. "I think Hiiragizawa needs it more…" Sakura nodded and started crying, hugging, and just leaning on Syaoran.  
  
"We have to get her to the bloody hospital NOW!" Eriol screamed standing up. He still had Tomoyo in his arms, and his body was covered with his and her blood.   
  
"It's too late…Eriol…" she whispered. "I'm going to die."  
  
"It's never too late Tomoyo! Never!" Eriol cried as he sank to his knees, he knew she was going to die. He just had to accept it.  
  
"Just grant me one wish," Tomoyo requested gently. Eriol nodded while he cried for his Tomoyo. "Be here with me, before I die. Give me…comfort…Give me…love."  
  
Eriol nodded…there was nothing he could do. Inside he knew it, but he didn't want to accept that he'd lose another loved one. Tomoyo tilted her head up and met his lips for the last time.   
  
A kiss…  
  
That lasted forever…  
  
Their lips were perfect for each other…and it was a kiss, of love, of care, of comfort.   
  
Eriol didn't want it to stop…he knew it would be the last time he would ever see Tomoyo again, but the end had arrived. Eriol felt a coppery liquid going into his mouth and he knew, that Tomoyo was dead. He parted his lips from hers and cried like he never had before.  
  
"Aishiteru…Eriol," were her last words to him. Her lips were covered in blood and it dribbled down her chin. Her eyes still stared into Eriol's intense eyes, but they were glazed over, they were dead.   
  
"No…NO!" screamed Eriol. "You can't die!"  
Sakura and Syaoran tried to approach him, but he screamed, "Get away!!" They obliged, it would be the second time he had lost somebody he loved and his anger, sadness, and emotions erupted on the scene, creating an atmosphere unforgettable. Eriol's eyes glazed over, and in his insanity, his sorrow, he kissed her. Of course he didn't get a response, but he didn't care.  
  
Those cold lips against his…it was all that mattered. It was all that mattered to him now. It was, his comfort. He didn't care that the blood dried on his lips, but as long as Tomoyo was in his arms, for the last time.   
  
Hours passed…  
  
Eriol still kissed the dead Tomoyo.  
  
Even when the rain came pouring down, and the winds hit them. He just held her closer as if to protect her from it.   
  
Everyone else gazed on in a mixture of pity, sadness, and disgust. (A/N: guess who the disgust is from T_T)  
  
After many hours, the rainstorm turned into a typhoon. Sakura walked up to him and crouched down.  
  
"Eriol-kun, we have to go…"  
  
"No! We can't!" shouted Eriol, holding Tomoyo closer.  
  
"We have to, you'll die, we'll die," Sakura reasoned. "We'll take Tomoyo-chan with us."  
  
Eriol's blood-shot eyes glared into Sakura's and said, "We better."  
  
Sakura nodded sadly and said, "Always." She was also crying and she soon swayed under the great storm that Syaoran grabbed her before she fell to the ground. Eriol finally stood up and together, they went back to the car.   
  
hr  
  
It had been a week after Tomoyo's death, and it was the funeral.   
  
Everyone was in black, including Kaho, John, and the rest.   
  
Eriol was in a black suit that showed elegance, and sorrow. It was the first thing he changed into after Tomoyo died. During that time, he moped, cried, and was delirious. He seemed conserved, but they had no idea what was in his mind.   
  
"I'm glad you could make it," said Sakura sniffling.   
  
Silence.  
  
Eriol's eyes were still red, he still cried.   
  
Syaoran hugged Sakura as she hugged back crying.  
  
John stood in a hostile silence. Kaho was sniffling; she understood to some extent that Eriol loved Tomoyo a great deal. She respected that. John, well John, just stood there glaring.   
  
It started raining, just like on that dreary day Tomoyo had died. After all the services, they started to lower the casket into the pit.   
  
When it was all covered up with dirt, Eriol and Sakura collapsed crying whispering, "my dear tomodachi" over and over again. There was one thing that was different from them though, Sakura had someone to comfort her. Eriol did not.   
  
"Why did you leave me…" Eriol whispered crying. "You were supposed to comfort me. I want to be with you…together."  
  
  
Eriol finally stood up, and they left to go back to the Hiiragizawa manor. Nakuru sniffled and said, "Tomoyo-sama and Eriol-sama never married. Eriol-sama is sad…then I am sad. I just want Eriol-sama to be happy, I'll do anything for him." Spinel was in her pocket and he agreed softly. He hated to see his master so sad, and he missed Tomoyo a lot. Spinel was starting to care for her a lot, and seeing she was gone broke his heart.   
  
hr  
  
Weeks passed, Eriol's condition worsened. He stopped talking, didn't eat, and didn't sleep. Kaho and John had left right after the funeral, but Syaoran and Sakura stayed to take care of Eriol until he was ok again.   
  
On a stormy night, much like the one when Tomoyo died, Eriol started to speak.  
  
"I want to pay my last respects to Tomoyo," he said grumpily.  
  
Sakura sat up in her chair, "I'm glad you're speaking again. Lets go tomorrow, its too – "  
  
Eriol threw her a look that could have turned elephants upside down.  
  
Sakura hurriedly said, "Of course we'll go to the cemetery, one last time."  
  
"Good, let's go," he uttered. "Spinel, Ruby Moon, you come too."  
  
hr  
  
At the cemetery…  
  
"I want to do one last thing before I pay my last respects. I am going to tie Ruby Moon and Spinel's life forces to Sakura-san," he said gently as he transferred them.  
  
Nakuru shook her head violently, not understanding. "What are you doing!"  
  
Spinel understood, and he slowly nodded. "I understand master."  
  
"Please remember, Sakura-san is your new master."   
  
"Hai, Eriol-sa I mean Eriol-san. What are you going to do?" Spinel asked.   
  
"To be with Tomoyo."  
  
Sakura didn't realize what was happening and she grabbed Eriol's hand. "What are you going to do!? Kill yourself HERE!?"  
  
Syaoran said, "What? Hiiragizawa, you've gone crazy!"  
  
Eriol didn't answer. The winds grew big. Sakura's grasp on him was gone in no time. The violent rains whipped their clothes. Then Tomoyo's grave yawned wide.  
  
"TOMOYO!" screamed Eriol before he jumped into the grave…to be with his loved one, his comfort.   
  
Sakura screamed and Syaoran held on to her in shock.   
  
Nakuru sat down on the grass and screamed, "ERIOL-SAMA!!!!!!"   
  
The skies cleared, and an eerie but comforting light shown. Tomoyo's grave looked like normal, no open slots, and Eriol was gone. Voices vibrated through out the cemetery and one could decipher the words, "I am now happy…with Tomoyo."  
  
Nakuru nodded, wiping her eyes. She now understood, and she was happy if Eriol-sama was happy. The reason why Eriol transferred their life forces to Sakura-chan was so they could live. Eriol-sama was always so kind…as long as he is happy, we should be happy too.   
  
Spinel also noted this, and he was glad for his master; but he couldn't stop a small tear running down his black cheek. Sakura just sat down crying into Syaoran's chest.  
  
"Its all right, as long as they are happy, we should be happy for them," Syaoran whispered with comfort.  
  
Sakura wiped her eyes and smiled, "You're right."  
  
From the grave, emerged two butterflies. One blue and black, one violet and light blue, they were the butterfly lovers. Tomoyo and Eriol. They seemed to whisper in small voices, "We're here, to comfort one another."  
  
  
Owari  
  
hr  
  
o.o; so much for the happy ending ::avoids the rotten tomatoes:: Well… it was SORT of sad XD! ^_^ Don't kill me onegai? Part of it was sad XD. Ack, sorry if I disappointed you. Remember, review!! I actually liked the way it went ^_^;  
  
Yes, the "butterfly" part Iwas/I from uLiang Shangbo he Zhu Yingtai/u. I have no claim over it, and I extend full credit to them as well recommend the book to you. They have those awesome bilingual ones that you can get! ^_^ I hope you liked it, and sorry for my sudden burst of kissing and all that fluff.  
  
Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed and said they liked it! ^_^ It inspired me to write it quickly, but my computer didn't let me upload it T_T dumb internet! And if you haven't figured out whom the disgust was from, it was John.  
  
Thank you, I've never gotten so many reviews for a story! Its really great ^_^ new high! O.o; well this always was the highest in reviews ::laughs:: Now I have to start on my new fanfic, Your Eyes (E+T again), A promise (E+K! YES!), Greensleeves (S+S), Through a teacher's hand (E+K), Two Worlds (S+S), and A Passion Within (E+T), and as well as finish the other ones I have out. I haven't updated for like, five months X.x;  
  
~CCSobsession 


End file.
